


Thomewt：逃

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, elopement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	1. Summer，果实

Newt骑在自己的爱马上，马铂金色光滑的皮毛与白金色漂亮的马鬃都与Newt那一头麦穗金的头发相称。  
他们是好搭档，也是朋友。Newt每天都会花时间骑着爱马跑上几圈，不管春夏秋冬。当然他最爱的还是夏天，尤其是庄园后树林外的草地，向着天空伸展的草叶刚好莫过脚踝。  
“Isaac，我想我们需要休息一下，你不这么认为吗？”围着辽阔的草地空地转了三圈后，Newt如此对爱马如此说道。他喜欢和Isaac交流，他坚信马这种通灵性的生物可以明白他在讲什么。  
他下了马背好让Isaac轻松些，并且抚摸了对方的脖子，马回应般的抖了抖鬃毛。随后他牵着爱马，踩着那自然未修建过的草与泥土，向着停留在林子边缘等他的Thomas走去。  
Thomas，有着蜜糖色眼睛的男孩，是Newt家里最年轻的男仆。Thomas并不是土生土长的英国人，可在这里工作久了多少也应该会一些英国口音，然而他似乎根本没受影响。他的家人早已去世，目前一个人在这个城市奔波，他也不多提及自己的往事，让一切都过去。  
“这是果茶，还有玫瑰花糕。”Thomas在看到Newt走近后，把守着的篮子捧了出来。“这个糕就是上次那个外国人从远洋运来的，夫人买了两盒。”  
他们家最近和海外那些东方来的人完成了不少交易，Newt的父亲管着一批港口生意，这也让他们在近期海外贸易交流上赢得了优势。Newt以后也会被要求即成这份事业，但说实话他完全没兴趣，他更希望有自己的选择。  
Newt并不喜欢跟着父亲母亲去港口，因为他们口中的那些事只会令Newt烦闷。倒是最近新结识的那个外国人很有趣，运来的货物也是在城里大受好评，新奇的东西让Newt难得产生了兴趣。

Thomas按照规矩给Newt在草不那么高的地方铺了绣着纹路的白色野餐布，并且把点心和茶水摆好。  
Newt从来都不希望和自己的母亲一样表现的那么盛气凌人，也不喜欢和别的高层人士一样做作。因此他并不喜欢如此张扬的布置喝茶地点，更何况只是野外暂短的喘口气罢了。  
他和Thomas相爱了，然而身份和地位给予他们之间的距离时显而易见的。  
他们瞒着，藏着，躲着。  
Newt想过爆发，可是他察觉自己还没有那份勇气，而Thomas总是迁就着他。  
他不希望给Thomas惹出麻烦，更怕Thomas离他而去。  
所以他觉得只能自己先改变自己的位置，和Thomas缩小差距。他清楚Thomas每日都因为这些问题而苦恼，甚至绝望，所以Newt觉得自己更应该先采取行为的一方。  
他不需要和Thomas单独时表现出贵族的盛气凌人，他也讨厌过于繁琐。因此他要求Thomas不要像给他的母亲准备下午茶似的，还要给他在草地上摆上桌子打上遮阳伞。可Thomas还是选择了庇荫的树，随后坚持留下野餐布。  
“Tommy，别站在那里，你是要和树一样扎根吗？”Newt看着站在餐布范围外的Thomas，感觉自己独自吃东西且被在意的人目光注视着是件多么不自在的事。  
他拍了拍还有很大地方的野餐布，招呼对方，“坐下来和我一起享受夏日怎么样？”  
“Newt…”Thomas百般无奈，他努力在那拧成一坨的苦瓜脸上控制住有些期待的表情。“你知道的，我们不能在这种地方亲蜜。夫人他们可能随时都会——”  
“——随时都会过来，都会看到。”Newt补充完话，随后重重叹了口气。  
他的失望并不是想要抱怨，而是有些后悔。“原谅我，Tommy…我不该说刚才那些话。我只是…只是太想和你并排坐下了。”  
单纯可以并排坐在一起已经是奢侈，毕竟在其他人眼中他们无法平起平坐。  
他们不可能在别人面前亲密的聊天，也不可能一起散步。注视或者牵手更是不可能，他们能在一起的时间都是想方设法挤出来，亲吻是目前他们做过最过火的事情。  
“我知道。我知道的，Newt…”Thomas快速开口安慰恋人。他忍不住单膝跪在了Newt所坐的餐布那侧边缘，控制不了的探出身子伸出手希望扶住对方肩膀给予安抚。  
“Thomas，”Newt突然抬高声音呼喊出他的本命，这令Thomas的手停在空中且挺起背。  
Newt冷却了自己，他转换心情。他不能为这种事而萎靡不振，更不能让Thomas担心。他端起盘子里的玫瑰花糕，抬起叉子挖了一块递给Thomas，“尝尝看？真是奇妙的味道，不过却很让人着迷。”  
“我不能吃这个。”Thomas借着蹲姿后退两步。  
Newt皱起眉头作出奇怪又好笑的表情，“我希望能知道理由？这个又没有毒。”  
“我不是这个意思，”Thomas口吻放轻，“随便吃掉这些，会被发现的。”  
“别傻了，Tommy，”Newt忍不住大笑几声。他把勺子里的那块送入口中，随即把另一部分再次递给Thomas，“这么多块。少一块，还是少两块，有区别吗？你觉得我是只能吃一口就担心长胖而塞不进束腰里的女孩子吗？”  
这逗笑了Thomas，小小的机会他们不能错过。  
Thomas抬手要接过叉子，但却被Newt躲开。Thomas立马理解这意味着什么，那就是他必须抛下地位以恋人的身份面对Newt，因此他张开嘴允许Newt将玫瑰花糕味道自己口中。

休息完以后，Thomas将剩下的收好放入篮中。Newt则再次骑上马打算走几圈。  
他邀请Thomas和他走一段。若只是帮自己主人牵着马，那应该不会被发现什么问题。  
Thomas牵着Isaac穿过草地，没有目的地也没有路线，只是漫步。坐在马背上的Newt注视着Thomas脑后倾下的背影，并在Thomas回头时和他对上视线。  
彼此笑得开心，祈求时间停留多些。  
“我多希望你就牵着我这样往前走，”Newt俯下身子伸出手，Thomas用没有握住缰绳的手牵住对方。可这也只是短短一会，他们很快恢复先前的姿势继续往前。  
Thomas的手因干活而显得略微粗糙，与Newt细嫩的肌肤不同。然而就是这种鲜明的对比，另他们碰撞时擦出不一样的火花。  
Newt回味着刚才的接触，目光掠过草地看向前方稀疏的树丛。缝隙间可以望见另一端的城镇，如果越过那些建筑，便可以望见港口的海洋。  
“想你就把我这样牵走，不会回去。我们就这样离开，谁都没发现，谁都不知道我们去哪，谁也找不到我们。”  
Thomas陷入沉默，他没能回头去看Newt。他低着头牵着马，看着脚下腿拨开草丛后露出的地面。  
他希望这些话都能瞬间实现，但他也怕令Newt受苦。他愿意做一切让Newt幸福，却不知道对方是否已经做好觉悟。  
他们时而会说起这种事，但也只是惆怅的感慨。他们彼此都察觉到这些词语里包含的口吻，是愿望，但还不能成为决心。

“嘿，Isaac？！”马背上Newt的叫声使得Thomas回过神，抬头慌忙望去。  
原来他们不知道何时走到了一颗苹果树前。上面的果实从青转红，但还红得不够均匀。  
口渴贪吃的马儿寻觅到了美食，不顾牵马者和主人的声音，擅自停在树下抬头扯下果实吃。  
坐在马背高处的Newt被拉入树枝当中，弄得他不得不抬起手臂拨开那些枝叶，确保自己的脸不被划破。可是他并不生气，反而因为有趣而绽放笑容。  
Thomas本来想快速拉开马，但他从Newt的目光与笑容里明白，Newt并不希望如此。所以Thomas只是留在原地望着， 却被深深吸引。  
他深爱的少爷是多么美丽。那金发和白皙的肌肤，陪着和林业间撒入那白色薄袖上的光线，与这茂密结出硕果的树木是多么相称。  
苹果树的花早已荡然无存，留下的则是飘散可口清甜的果实。苹果淡淡的味道在不被咬破下便不易察觉，可Thomas却觉得Newt已经让他感受到那份清爽。  
他之前苦闷的心情不见，两人之间那份消散不了的担忧也暂且被隐藏起来。  
“这可真是丰收，”Newt笑着从眼前的树上摘下一颗苹果。这是他所及范围内最好的一颗，红得接近均匀，颜色鲜亮饱满。  
若是往日和母亲与妹妹出行，女性们并不愿意让他随便啃噬外面摘取得苹果。但Newt不在乎，他不需要特意切好甚至雕刻后再摆入盘中享用。  
这些来自自然并以最原始姿态让人食用的恩赐，倘若可以，那就保持最初的状态就好。  
Newt咬下去，苹果的汁水灌入舌尖。清甜挂着一丝还未完全转变的酸味，可口同时令他精神焕然一新。说不上完全的甜，内部残留了丝青涩，或许这就和他们此时得心情一样。  
“尝尝看，”Newt弯下身子躲过上头的树枝。他把苹果递给Thomas，期待可以这个时候共享他们的新发现。  
Thomas没有拒绝，他感谢Newt给予他的爱。他是幸运的，他希望自己可以一直如此幸运。  
两个人你一口我一口，分享着那拳头大的苹果。Isaac似乎享受不够，无视两个人独自霸占眼前的点心。它驼着Newt围着树转，Thomas也只好跟在旁侧，但他们却都沉浸在这段平静的时光里。

“Tommy，我发现了一个很大很红的！那一定会很甜！”Newt兴奋地叫道。他招呼过来Thomas，往上方指去。越过苹果树翡翠般的枝叶，眯眼避开那点点低落而下的日光，高出隐约显露出一颗红透成熟的果子。  
“我看不到，”站在地上的Thomas无法取得和Newt相同的视角，他皱着眉头伸长了脖子。  
Newt给他指了好几下却没有用，最后他垂下手臂。“你爬上树就能看到了。我想要那颗，你能帮我摘下来吗？”  
或许这是主人的要求，也或许这是恋人的请求。而此时此刻，在他们彼此单独的时间里，Thomas自然而然的选择了后者。  
Thomas原本并不擅长爬树，只不过他有好体力与工作练就的有力手臂。然而在近几个月的深夜中，他偶尔回攀上树去偷偷见一见未睡的Newt。两个人暂短的依偎攀谈，这才令他攀爬的能力得到了提高。  
Thomas没几下就上到了和Newt平行的高度。他抓稳树干和树枝，脚在树干与枝叉见一蹬，便上利落的去了高处。他还忍不住低头看像此时已经转为仰视的Newt，咧着嘴挤了挤眼睛。  
“我看到了，你是说这个吗？”抵达高处后视野也得到转换，Thomas一眼就识别出那颗苹果。同周围不同，颜色的美丽让其凸显。  
就宛如Newt一般，在Thomas看来，那个金发的少爷如此与周围生活里的人那么不同，令他看一眼便能认出。  
他取下苹果，在衣服上擦了擦，那一面的红色外表借着叶子缝隙洒下的光更加鲜亮，垂涎欲滴。  
可这些都只是一瞬间，毕竟Thomas的视线被树下的人吸引。  
Thomas蹲在树枝上，用一只手勾着上方的粗壮稳定的树枝，半吊在那里。他从上方捕捉到那树枝下方的Newt，从那不一样的角度迎上爱人。  
并不遥远，因为马儿将他的爱人托了起来。他们距离很近，担又与往日截然不同。  
光线斑驳挂着阴影，零星洒在Newt五官精致的容貌上。麦金色的头发被笼罩上薄光，然而被叶子覆盖上阴影的地方又有些分不出色调。就好似油画描绘的美少年，色块拼组却真实得虚幻。  
日光和阴影形成的对比会随着小风而抖动，晃入视线，使得Thomas无法很好分辨Newt的神情。不过他清楚Newt此时会该是怎样的表情，无论色调如何混杂涂抹进视野，他都能识别出Newt的目光，彼此在林间凝视相接。  
屏住得呼吸让时间停歇，目光不移的定格下来。  
忘记周围的绿，忘却那点缀的红，忘记这颗果树外的世俗。  
他看得出Newt的渴望。对方此时内心的了然与感叹，还有那出神与期待的目光，必定都和Thomas自己此时发现的事实一样。

不知过了几秒，Thomas彻底将重量压在腿上，压低身子。单凭那只手臂令自己坐在支撑于树干上的脚踝处，探出的头伴着重量靠入Newt。  
Newt与他面对面。接近的高度，靠近的距离，被苹果树拥入怀中。  
忽然马儿往前动了一下，低头转而吃草的生物并没注意到上方的情况。也因为这一步，Newt的脸瞬间牵动往前，鼻尖几乎要擦上Thomas。  
他们两个人都僵住，却耐不住的嗅着暧昧的气味。两人煽动的睫毛下扫视对方占据全部视野的五官，细腻到放不走任何一点细节。  
“这就是你为何想要这颗苹果？”Thomas嗓音深情呢喃。他们早就忘记苹果，或许他们根本不渴求果汁润湿喉咙。“可以让我上到这里来？”  
“不，你错了，Tommy。”Newt扬起眉毛，嘴角带着一点神秘。Thomas分辨不出来答案，或许的确是Newt聪明的安排，也或许真就是巧合。“我是真的想要那颗苹果。但是…你看，这是上天做的巧合。”  
Thomas无声的笑出，呼吸从唇缝拍向Newt的肌肤。丝丝流入Newt微张的唇瓣，这令金发男孩的目光陷入迷离。他们被线牵在一起，感觉相互传递。Thomas被对方为不可差的变化影响，气氛渲染使得他们心跳加速同步。

“没人会发现的，Tommy。”Newt轻语，挂着诱导和恳求。“没人看得见。”  
他们庇在树叶之间，隐藏起他们的繁枝成为了两人的空间，把爱慕都填满注入果实和视线。  
微风喘着夏日的温度爱抚过林间草地，除了苹果薄香和自然的气息，便只留下树底的马儿，与马背上看似探入叶间寻觅苹果的男孩身影。  
感谢夏日带来的硕果和茂叶，感谢他们的亲吻被自然巧妙的拥护密藏。  
残留在唇上的苹果汁水已被空气吹干，但当他们彼此吮吸接吻时，仍然感到从舌底深处流出那份清香。  
Thomas禁不住用握着果实的那只手的末指勾起Newt线条柔和的脸颊，而被挤出手心的苹果只能悄然落下坠入丛间。  
周围唯有碧绿的空间，没有他人的入侵。远处鸟儿的声音被风擦过树叶的沙响掩盖，他们的呼吸正和享受的鼻音一起荡漾在大脑与耳膜之间。  
没人会发现他们干了什么，没人会知道Newt在树上藏起的爱人。  
只有夏日诞生的果实见证了这一刻，羞躲在枝叶后望着这对情侣互递感情和愿望的画面。


	2. Autumn，茶会

高层阶级人士常爱举办茶会，Newt的母亲当然也是如此。他们在庄园前修建整齐的庭院中摆上了精致雕纹的茶桌，白色镶着层层花边的洋伞与遮阳篷高高竖起。  
伴着秋季步入，这家的主人却选择了色调截然相反的白色主题。褶皱同蕾丝结合的多层繁华裙饰为女性们避去稍稍转凉的空气，盘起的发饰上也应景的选择了白色饰品，尤其是那夸大张扬的帽子上必然别戴几只纯白羽毛。  
来的客人自然都精心打扮，男性们的白色礼服也是想尽办法凸显自己的地位与品味。纯色礼帽上的缎带也各有各的姿态，衣领下的绣花即使是白色却也精致得被特意定做。  
可以说，茶会这种传统社交并不已经成为一种轻松闲聊的场合，更多是潜藏着攀比与生意交流的战争之地。  
各家之间的熟络和亲热往往都关系到未来，自然他们的孩子也逃不过这一劫。

这种大型聚会Newt无法拒绝，更何况这次还是他们家举办。Newt浑身不自在，倒是自己的妹妹Sonya花了一上午为这份下午茶做准备。  
“别坐在这里，孩子。去找个女孩聊聊天，这天气最适合漫步了，”和边上的夫人聊完几句的母亲回过头如此催促Newt。  
Newt虽心中不情愿，但还是从椅子上站了起来。至少他喝完了他最爱的大吉岭，即便母亲并不提倡加奶，但他每次还是加很多。只可惜他还想在吃一块覆盆子蛋糕，然而却在几个人的眼神下迫不得已离席。  
在离开前，他瞄了一眼站在斜后方的Thomas。Thomas作为仆人恭恭敬敬的和其他人站在后排，主要负责在这里听从夫人等人的话。  
Thomas按照茶会要求穿着整洁，也比往日显得更加高调些，主题也主要偏向白色却相当朴素。每次这种大型活动，Newt的母亲都会让仆人们穿统一的套装，好显得她的品味。  
Thomas不可能和Newt一起在花园里散步，更不可能攀谈。  
从入座开始，Newt就可以感觉到对方从后面投来的视线，虽不能转头，可他多少享受。只可惜从现在开始他要是不找个小姐聊聊天，恐怕他就不能回来坐下。  
Thomas和他目光碰上时，依旧维持着标准的站立姿势没被人发现。他们于半空中互传了个眼神，Thomas一侧嘴角稍微扬了扬露出半个微笑安抚他，随即落回水平。  
Newt感觉有些歉意同时也好受点，他不得已让自己的眼球从对方的角度移开，脖子不受操控的转去反方向。  
忽然他余光发觉视线，原来他的母亲还在冲着这边等着看他找哪家的小姐。  
难道他和Thomas的眼神交流被发现了吗？不知是不是错觉，他认为母亲那边传来的气氛给他不安的感觉。

值得庆幸的是，他看到自己斜前方走来了一位救命恩人。Teresa，他小时候的朋友，也是这附近很有地位的公爵的女儿。  
“Teresa，”趁着母亲还没开口，Newt跨步上前先迎上了走来的姑娘。两位老朋友见面向露微笑，行礼之间带着一点熟悉的随意。  
母亲那边似乎也松懈下来，坐在洋篷下的贵妇们都笑着和Teresa打招呼，而漂亮的女孩也一一回应。Teresa先前坐在第二条长桌旁，后来被邀请跳了一只舞，看来她刚从庭院喷泉池边的交际舞圈子里脱身。  
她白色打底的裙子上嵌着淡粉色的蕾丝花边，同样柔和清新的浅蓝色小花刺绣散落在蕾丝以上的裙摆中。脖子上的白珍珠项链在脖子上绕了两圈，鞋子上也有相称的珍珠装饰。  
她的头发被精致的一缕缕卷起，并在后面别上了杜鹃花的发卡梳起，靠前的发卷优雅的抹过她光滑的脖颈两侧。  
别在头上的小礼帽被大气的系上白蕾丝的蝴蝶结，缎带垂于脑后，和腰后的蝴蝶结裙饰形成一道风景。蝴蝶结中间装点的石头不清楚是不是真假，但看似是红珊瑚。  
“愿意赏我一只舞吗？”Newt在母亲看不到的角度冲Teresa这眨眼睛，这是他请求援助的暗号。  
Teresa不会拒绝，毕竟也不是第一次，“我跳的有些累了。如果不嫌弃，就陪我走走吧。”  
“我很乐意。正好还没人发现我们庭院外那条小林已经满是红叶，这是让我们静赏的好机会。”Newt扬起嘴角走到白裙的女孩身边，他抬起右侧手臂，待对方挽上后一同齐步离开。

“我还清晰的记得你上次找我求救时，咱们俩从后院的小门逃了出去，”Teresa在和Newt穿过人群时不禁如此感慨。另只手拿着的白色绒扇扇了两下，但很快便收起来握在掌心。  
“你出现的时间精准得令人赞叹，我的朋友。我差点以为真的有天使降临人间，”Newt故意逗笑她。“但我记得上一回明明是我救你，让你从那个叫Ben的珠宝商儿子手里脱逃。”  
“手腕高明。”Teresa为上次的事情发表评论于赞美。  
他们彼此都清楚对方想要什么，所以帮对方在舞会上脱逃已经是家常便饭。  
Newt不希望和姑娘们混在一起让母亲讨论哪个合适她，而Teresa则是不希望错过自己喜欢的人。  
当然，他们总是在舞会上攀谈自然也引来了不少人的闲话。曾经Newt的母亲一度认为Teresa将会嫁入他们家，可Newt阐明他们只是好友。为了不让对方家长再误会，他们也会和别的人攀谈共舞，但这些时间都是难熬的。

走过喧嚣的人群，庭中间的音乐也化作了背景，周围雪色的身影被衬托在金秋的色彩当中。两个人漫步着绕过花园拐角，踏上外延的小道。  
变色的树叶随着风飘落在地上，晚些会被仆人清理。Newt猜想Thomas必定会被派去清理会场以及这些小路，他多么希望可以有能力与Thomas步入这条路，踩在落叶上多走一段时间。  
这想法令他目光不自觉向着Thomas所在的位置看去，可惜却被人群和Teresa的帽子挡住。但不难说，他仍然可以感到一阵熟悉的视线，他清楚Thomas现在就和他一样思念彼此的时光。  
与此同时。这个角度也让他注意到了Teresa的情况，女孩正有些心痛的窥视喷泉前跳舞的人们。  
Newt不看也知道她盯着的是哪一位。  
白色挺拔的西装被托在结实宽阔的肩膀上，挺拔的腰板以及向后一丝不苟梳理的大背头，可以看出那个人不容动摇的性格。宛如雕刻似整齐的领口和那个人的面貌一样令人感到严肃，虽往日不拘言笑却懂得在相应场合间转换自己的介词和态度，竟也不夸大虚假。  
Gally，那个为了继承家业而早早就以优异资质创下令人赞叹业绩的年轻人，他的身影最近在这种聚会上相当瞩目。除了在年轻人间成为话题，成年人们也对他充满期待和嫉妒。  
Teresa从以前就爱慕他，梦想是可以得到Gally的赏识。Newt认识Gally，他和Teresa都和Gally有过一段童年时期的交集，只是他没有Teresa对于那个人的理解多。  
Newt并不算特别喜欢Gally，只是这不是因为Gally的人为，单纯是性格不贴近。可是Gally的确是一个有实力又懂得礼数道德的人，只是些许时候过于硬朗，Newt没什么值得对他品头论足的。

为了Teresa这位朋友的未来，Newt作为报答也不是没少帮忙。比如在舞会上帮Teresa从别的舞伴那里逃脱，只希望Teresa可以去约一约Gally。  
然而Gally受欢迎的程度，以及他怀有的男方邀请的基本原则，让Teresa只被邀请过两次。从这一点上，Newt不得不说自己的确不满过，可在生意上Gally却也好心帮过Teresa的父亲。  
“你不去问问他愿不愿意和你跳只舞？”Newt偏头轻声询问。  
有些看入迷而没注意到自己暴露的Teresa瞬间脸红，她扬起扇子遮住面容，躲在扇子后面瞥向Newt。而她脚步没停的往前走，被挽住的Newt也只好不再去看Gally。  
“他现在忙得根本没法从曲子里抽身，”Teresa哀叹，余光还不忘从白色得盲点里搜出Gally的身影。  
Gally正在和几个熟悉的朋友跳舞，他的临时舞伴随着乐曲舞步的交换而换成了下一位姑娘。  
那个在公共场合总是表情认真的男子，此时露出礼节性的微笑。舞步优雅慎重，宛如他经过的舞蹈培训让他变成了一台精密的机器。  
“别这样哀叹自己，Teresa。你知道你有多漂亮吗？就像我刚才说的，你就和天使一样，”Newt苦笑着。  
“请不要笑话我，”Teresa叠起扇子轻轻敲了下Newt的手臂，随即又因为遮掩彼此之间这种看似失礼的行为而打开再次遮于朱唇前。  
“我怎么会笑话你，”Newt皱起眉头做出一个玩笑似的表情。“别为他和别人跳舞而伤心，你知道那只是交际舞的步骤。上去跳一支，交换时自然而然就会换到他，这是聊天谈心的绝佳时机。”  
“那我也不过就是交换步骤下的其中一名参与者罢了。”  
“你们之间的关系和其他那些参加的人不同，至少稳固了根基。请实话告诉我吧，我可不相信他还没察觉到你的心意。”  
等到一对攀谈的男女于他们擦身而过，双方之间招呼行礼后，Teresa才再次开口，“我不知道，这很难说…我和他的交流机会并没以前那么多，聚会上他也很少和我对上视线，也没邀请我跳舞…”  
Teresa目光转去前方，稍垂下的视线扫过前方地面的落叶。Newt可能会觉得Gally瞎眼了才会没看到这个美人，他现在只希望让真个庭院都留给Teresa和Gally，好让他们彼此说清阐明。

这份痛苦虽然不同，但Newt认为自己可以理解。  
只是他觉得自己比Teresa在这点上幸运，因为他得到了Thomas的爱。他们可以彼此注视，可以偷偷攀谈，甚至可以夜晚悄悄幽会。  
同时他也是不幸的，在身份和爱慕对象这一点上。若他和Teresa一样都爱上名贵族，或许还真的有机会在一起。可是他的爱却不会被轻易允许，更何况是同性之间。  
这样相比，Teresa还有能力得到幸福，而他就很难说。他不想放弃Thomas，他甚至希望极端的事情发生。但若是说Teresa，他便诚心希望Teresa可以得到幸福。  
只能说，这种心痛他能理解，却也更加深和苦闷。

“鼓起勇气，Teresa。”Newt开口安抚旁侧一起漫步的人，“我不清楚我该不该告诉你这样做，但是如果是为了自己真正希望的，那么就去做吧。可能这会违反你们家人的愿望，会引来气愤于不认同，但如果你想要Gally，那么就把他要过来。”  
Teresa有些吃惊的睁大眼睛，表情相当震惊。  
Newt没有看她，而是凝视向前方，他为自己说出的话感到不安和紧张。  
为何他可以如此不负责的给出建议？那是他都未能做到的，大概只是因为Teresa做会简单…  
深思到自己刚才说了什么，同时Thomas和他可能会面对的未来闪现，迫使Newt喉咙干涸，面部肌肉僵硬。他害怕自己这样吓到Teresa，于是稍事别开头看向斜前方的景色。  
他们已经进入那条被红叶包裹的林荫小道，橘红色宛如晚霞，夹杂的金黄明亮的和油画上的太阳般。Newt小时候种过向日葵，现在想想应该也是这个色彩。  
两个人走在中间，好似穿过一条艳丽神秘的隧道。树干之间露出的野外风景，却有种遥远的静宁。他们望见依旧保存碧绿之色的草地，还有白色舞动的人群，音乐飘渺却被分吹的叶响淹没。  
“谢谢你，”Teresa抬头欣赏着红叶同时，忽然开口对Newt道谢。随后她回头对上Newt稍微吃惊的目光，露出迷人的笑容，“我希望我可以做到，我也希望你可以。”  
Newt瞬间不安，他担心Teresa知道了Thomas的事情。不过Teresa笑容没变，依旧是柔和的目光，“我猜测你如此安慰我，那是因为你和我有一样的经历吗？是谁呢？哪家的小姐吸引了你的目光？”  
他们走过了那些红叶，到了小道的尽头。以Teresa为中心，Newt挽着她的手臂绕去了另一端，一齐开始往回返。  
Newt冷却下来，看来Teresa并不知道。他清楚Teresa温和大方的个性，也相信Teresa的为人。不过他所经历的远远超过了一般人接纳的地方，暂时还无法对这位老朋友开口。  
“并没有看上哪家的小姐，只是我诚心诚意希望你可以得到幸福。”  
“我相信你的心意，也感谢你。可是这话有一半都是你没讲出来的，别骗我，Newt。”Teresa勾住他的手腕让他停下，并且绕去身前与他面对面。“你刚才鼓励我的话不禁让我思考，难道你希望做的事情引来了家人对你的气愤和不认同吗？即使不是爱情的事情也可以。如果遇到麻烦，你可以和我谈谈。”  
虽然还没发生，但的确会引来气愤于不认同。这戳痛了Newt，可是他却因燃起的心烦而不愿开口。  
“我并么有遇上麻烦，”Newt认真地说，深沉的凝视对方。他让自己尽量平静，好也让Teresa安静下来。“如果我遇上麻烦，我会找你商量的，相信我。”  
Teresa眉头不见舒展，碧色的眼睛就好像希望可以看透Newt的苦恼一般。可这是做不到的，所以没一会她就放弃似的垂下目光，“答应我你会好好的，好吗？”  
Newt无法确认自己是不是真心想要回答这个问题，这些话令他无法呼吸，可是他还是应了回去。他们再度往庄园走去，Newt却感到前所未有的脚步沉重。  
他希望看到Thomas，现在就看到。然而他知道Thomas此时站在什么地…这里无法给他们自由。

那天夜晚，Newt偷偷从窗前的树上趴下，绕去了马舍。Thomas在那里等着他，这次他没让Thomas偷跑来房间。  
他们相拥接吻，吮吸对方的口中的空气，用力度将自己堆积的心情释放，渴求若这样便可一齐逃去远方。  
“你愿意和我在一起吗？”Newt哀求对方。他并不喜欢自己这样示弱，可是控制不了。他唾弃自己，不该软弱得好似姑娘，只可惜未来的事情令他太累。  
“我愿意，”Thomas捧住他的脸。木屋顶部小窗撒入的月光让内部被隐约点亮。即便视野昏暗不清，他们却能清晰的描绘出对方的五官，凝视至双瞳。  
这不是第一次回答，Newt发觉这问题竟然显得乏味又虚幻。他害怕自己是不是要放弃，而Thomas可能也和他一样。  
“这不是以主人的身份问你，”Newt无法确定的再次询问。“而是以我自己来询问…以你的爱人来询问。你愿意和我一起吗？”

Thomas那陷入几秒的沉默戳痛的Newt。  
“愿意。这是我一只希望的，”Thomas的声音静得深沉，好似夜得沉淀堆积在了喉咙下。  
不会变的回答，他们所期待得相同。可这不是Newt希望的答案，那犹豫的几秒不是他愿意等到的。可是换成自己呢？他询问自身，却察觉自己可会和Thomas做一样的行为。  
这就是考验。面临自己是不是还可以坚持下去的抉择。  
爱不过如此，可以轻易爱的纯而深，同样也会轻易变得沉和伤。毫不犹豫的让人们铤而走险，也可以毫不留情的把人击垮。展现脆弱的一面，也可以造就出强韧。  
Newt生怕他们之间这份强韧已经被世界磨破摧残，只剩下被风一吹就化作乌有的弱。  
因此他狠狠的搂住Thomas。只有马儿望着他们两人私下的共处，反复听着那段誓言，唯有看着他们的发展。


	3. Winter，秘密

Newt和妹妹Sonya跟着父母去了港口。冬日刚到，其他国家的货船也纷纷赶来。各自都运着冬日所需的新货，以及各国独特的产品。富商们纷纷赶来领取自己之前订的货，大商家也来谈生意，顿时热闹非凡。  
“来看看新货，先生们。”港口停靠的货船与Newt他们平日见到的风格不同。远洋来的亚裔船商相当热情的和Newt他们打招呼，并且挂着做生意的表情侧身给他们让出路。  
这位叫Minho的商人从遥远的国度前来，东洋面孔极其少见。他英语发音很完美，据说各地港口都有生意据点。因此他的货物不光有来自自己国家的，其他各种类型也一应具全，所以很受欢迎。  
Newt的父母进入了货船内部，而妹妹则跑去旁边的商家那里看衣服首饰。Newt带着作为仆人跟随在自己身旁的Thomas，漫步在那些异国物品里。  
“要不要看看新进的皮毛？”Minho笑着迎上来，“冬天就要来啦。”  
Minho引领Newt走下甲板，穿过对方各种木箱和货物的码头。他们在港口附近特定购买的店铺下放置货物，那里几间屋子也是重要的地点。  
Minho和Newt的父亲有生意来往，因此他和Newt不算太陌生。  
船商给他俩推开门，“这些不管是做衣服还是地毯都是绝佳的材料。寒冷的国家甚至喜欢用他们制作帽子，或者当作奢侈的床上用品。”  
“床上用品就算了，不过地毯和衣服倒是可以考虑。”Newt想着自己应该为冬日做点准备，尤其是那些烦人的社交见面场合。  
“请好好观赏。看看这漂亮的花纹，富有光泽的触感。这可会成为新的潮流。”Minho激动的为他们解说，“好了，我还有客人要谈，有事可以叫我。我就在码头，随时为你服务。”  
Minho离开去和另一对商谈药草的医者商谈，留下Newt他们慢慢看。因为房间里都是厚重且高高挂起的皮毛，小小的窗户透光并不完全，显得屋子略微昏暗。  
“看看这个，Thomas。”Newt拿起了一个黑熊的头，那个被做成了皮帽子。  
“我觉得这个很适合你，”Thomas放松下来享受二人世界。他带着玩心拿起一个少见的狐狸皮围脖，上去围在了Newt脖子上，“你看起来就和天使一样，和你的头发很配。”  
抚摸着狐狸皮毛，Newt如太妃糖般的眼底暗藏着兴奋和渴望，“我希望买一个送给你。冬日可以让你干活时暖和些。”  
Newt丢下黑熊帽子，捡起另一条红色的狐狸毛围巾绕上Thomas的脖子。他后退半步欣赏着自己的恋人。  
他其实有很多想干的事，很多想买给Thomas，然而这些都不能轻易实现。  
“这是不可能的，Newt，我很遗憾…”Thomas苦笑。他因为干活而略微起茧粗糙的手指怜爱的抚摸上这位耀眼的恋人，“但是我很感谢你的心意。好了，别取笑我，告诉我你现在眼中的我怎么个样子？”  
“说真的，现在你看起来就像是个该死的富豪。”Newt平日在家里可不允许说“Bloody”这个词，可私下他还是会短暂的放纵自我。  
“真是出人意料的好评！那么你愿意和我跳支舞吗，先生？”Thomas装模作样学着舞会上那些公子的样子对Newt作出邀请。  
“我的荣幸，”这里没人，Newt显得大胆又开放。  
小小的空间为他们营造出了短暂的相处时间，他们一起在货箱与刮起的皮毛之间的过道里简单迈着步子。这里空气并不好，可他们都不想出去。  
Newt感觉Thomas的手心发热，让他自己的温度也升了起来。他不想踏出这个屋子走进冬日的冷气里，更希望可以同Thomas一起温存依偎在各种皮毛之下。  
他们没有音乐，可是步调却一致。Newt并不擅长跳舞，因为他很讨厌和Sonya练习舞蹈，也很不喜欢在舞会上被纠缠。可是他至少还是会最基本，Thomas就是他教的。  
他们脑中都选择了一首歌，那就是他们当初练习时Newt哼的。Newt总是在舞会里听到，经典且无法让人循环出去。他差点就哼出声，还好他并没有引来注意。  
不过因为空间关系，Newt在转圈时脚被地下皮毛毯子的一角绊倒。Thomas接住他，两个人的舞蹈也就此应迎来终止。  
取而代之的，随着往前倾倒的瞬间，Thomas收紧的手臂将Newt紧紧托住，两人霎时深深相吻在一起。周围的气息都被冲散，从舌间探入的味道充溢在口腔内部，呼吸也被一并带走。  
“真是感动。”  
突然的声音加入，以及两下拍手的响动，令Newt和Thomas顿时惊恐的分开贴在一起的双唇。Thomas以为被发现后他们都要遭到追打和惩罚，所以他抓着Newt的手不敢轻易放开放，而是将对方护在怀中。  
不过来的人竟然是Minho。黑发船商从靠近门口的皮毛挂毯后方探头凑出来，并表示无害的举起双手。“放心，就我一个。”  
Thomas和Newt顿时哑口无言，他们不安且怀疑的盯着Minho。Minho小心的迈着每一步，脸上堆起说不明的笑容。  
Newt 和Thomas僵硬在原地，他们也无处可逃。两个人防御似的姿势，弄的好似如果Minho敢动手，他们就要正面冲上去。  
“亲爱的客人，我想你不适合这样瞪着别人。这糟蹋了你的脸，而且我也并不想弄得你们不愉快。”Minho和他们保持一定距离后停下步伐，并且看向Newt。  
Newt看不出Minho这个人要干什么，或许会以此威胁他们家下个大单子。“你怎么会在这里？”  
“这是我的库房，而你们是我的客人。很简单的答案，不是吗？”Minho扬起眉毛。“你应该说，我看到了多少。”Minho偏头用含笑的余光上下大量两人，摊开手耸了耸肩。“只是亲吻，没有其他。”  
“你想要什么？”Thomas代替Newt问出。他这话没错，毕竟他们并不熟悉这个人，谁知道会被勒索什么。  
Minho宛如没听懂似睁大眼睛，搓着手心，但很快又乐起来。“别紧张，先生们。我并没打算把你们的事情四处宣扬，我也没得人可以宣扬，毕竟这不关我的事。”  
Thomas和Newt面面相觑，虽不完全信任，可他们都给了Minho一个继续说下去的机会。  
Minho也就应了他们，继续开口，“我知道这很少见，更何况在我的国家更是不堪设想。别说是性别这种事，你们的身份也是问题。”  
他处处戳了两人痛处。  
“但别看我这样，我可不是那种保守拘束的人，要不然我怎么会来做这种生意？相信我，当你游走于各种国家和文化之间，学习语言和人们交流方式，你会改变很多。”  
“所以…”Newt从Thomas怀中脱离，并往前迈了一步。就像是要保护他，Thomas赶着往前半步。Newt并不打算让Thomas阻止自己，所以把后面的问题快速抛出，“你见过相同的事？”  
“不多，但也不是一两个。”Minho眨眨眼睛，他看得出对面两个人感兴趣下隐藏的兴奋，也确认稍微放松中挂着点激动，“同性的恋情我不能很好理解。可是如果单说爱情，我还是知道很多故事的。不管是身份的关系，还是性别的关系，这些事其实在世界上总是发生。”  
Minho似乎开起话匣子，放松得一屁股坐在了装货的木箱上，并且用手指有意无意得抚摸边上堆起的几张兔子皮毛。“但我相信爱都是美好的，虽然这种残酷的事情多么令人惋惜和发指，可我也见过跨越一切的情侣。这样对比起来，这种痛苦下却依旧维持的真心，反而令这之间的爱变得更加美丽动人又神圣。”  
Thomas和Newt谁都没说话，不过Minho在学习异国语言是，看来他习惯把太多夸张的词用在一起。  
“所以，你并不…排斥我们？”  
“这是一个好问题，”Minho有些故做为难的皱起眉头。“我都说我无法很好地理解，可是我也可以试图理解。另一方面就是，我也提到我对爱情是保持平等的心态，所以我并不讨厌你们之间的感情，甚至是支持和怜悯。我这样说你们理解了吗，先生们？”  
Thomas和Newt彼此又互换了一个眼神，随后绷紧的肩膀算是彻底放松。Newt深吸一口气，往Minho的位置再跨一步，而Minho也站起身迎了上去。  
“真是感谢你。”  
然而Minho一拍手，吓了Newt一哆嗦。“我自然不会以这个威胁你的父亲给我多订点货物，我也不会勒索你购买大量财物。这很不合情理，不是吗？可是封口费总是需要点的，你要知道我会在这里带上几天，到处跑，说不定就会不小心说漏了。”  
“哦，该死，我就知道…!”Newt错额的咕哝。  
“你到底想让Newt做什么？”Thomas着急的逼近，却被Newt拉住胳膊。  
“并不多，”Minho笑着指了指两个人的脖子，“我觉得着狐狸皮围脖和你们很搭配，为何不买下来？”  
两个人这才发现脖子上还挂着人家的货物，尴尬感顿时弄的脸颊滚烫。Minho看着他们的样子很想笑，却在努力忍，不过他那更奇怪的样子只会令Newt脸色更加扭曲。  
Newt赶紧清了清喉咙，“这就是全部？”  
Minho扬起嘴角，“难道少爷你还看上了更多？”  
一来二去，Newt自己出钱买下了这两个狐狸围脖。虽然红色那个还算普通，可白色那件价格却翻了倍，他不得不在内心抱怨Minho那个商人够狠。  
他让Thomas帮忙拿着装好货物的礼盒与父母汇合，这种时候他没办法送给Thomas，结果最终白色那条被Sonya要走。Newt很无奈，可是Thomas却对他点头安慰。  
离开港口之际，Minho前来送行，并和他父亲礼貌的交流几句。看来是成交了一笔生意，这次父亲带来的仆人已经把订好的货物运上了马车，结果满意。  
Minho不忘在移开目光时顺势冲着Newt还有Thomas所在的后方眨了眨眼。即使得不到回应，Minho似乎也挺满足的露出坏笑，而Newt他们只能视而不见。  
这件事令两个人无法放下，担心萦绕心头好几天。他们总是怕Minho还有其他计划，并且以他们的爱情作为把柄。  
可这件事并没发生，一切如常。Thomas开始劝说Newt放心下来，至少他在随老爷去港口时并没发现Minho有任何多余举动。

…

这样的日子持续了到了冬日的结尾，春日要来，夏日也接近。寂静无聊的日子过去，Newt差点被憋疯。  
他不在意圣诞，也不在意滑冰的娱乐。他只想和Thomas一起，然而下雪的日子里他们很难见面。好在Newt偶尔能在庄园内看到Thomas帮忙扫雪的身影，可惜都没能得到机会。  
两人总是遥遥相望，爱莫能助。这份痛苦让他们折磨得心都要着火。  
“脚步配合旋律和对方的身体动作，自身身体放松。”家庭女教师的声音一如既往的尖锐刺耳，修身黑色裙子一路包裹到她的膝盖下，把她干瘦的身材衬托出来。  
她顶着细长眼镜，手里拿着的教鞭一下下拍打着掌心，“少爷，请注意听我打的点子！配合好小姐的脚步，放松您的腰。想象自己是一只高贵的天鹅。”  
“是，”Newt一边应着，一边隐隐的深呼吸口气。他很困，却不敢打哈欠。  
伯爵家的舞会将在春日的第二个星期举行，照例迎接春日的到来，城里的富商都收到邀请。  
Newt知道这意味着什么，那就是他需要在会场里邀请别家的小姐共舞，而其中一位有可能会被选为他未来的妻子。他可不像妹妹Sonya那般兴奋，更何况他担心自己父母已经暗地里给自己安排了共舞对象。  
“我希望你今天不会再踩到我的脚，”Newt刚要走神，Sonya的声音就把他叫了回来。  
他们家一个男孩一个女孩，他和妹妹的关系不好也不坏。明明小时候他们总能一起无忧无虑的玩耍，但现在却完全不同。Sonya更希望早点嫁出去，可每当她八卦起Newt有没有和哪家小姐有来往，却都得不到答案，她也开始觉得Newt无聊。  
他们已经无需像小时候那样留在家里，也不用在舞会里单纯享受糕点。他们这次必须学会跳舞，并且进行成人之间的社交。因此在家教的指导下开始学习。为了方便，他们兄妹俩被临时组成舞伴，男步女步能同时练。  
Sonya学的又快又好，他的怀疑Sonya是不是在别的地方偷偷和男孩子跳过。而Newt却怎么也不集中，他平日其他成绩都很不错，唯独这时候会脑子记不住东西。其实他巴不得这样，最好不要让他在舞会上找人跳舞，可他也不希望挡着那些嘴杂的妇人们的面出丑。  
“我可不希望在去舞会前我的脚受伤，”Sonya这样说着，在音乐下转了一圈。她的话又让Newt走神，没能捕捉到音乐间教师打的拍子。  
妹妹近距离嘲笑似的表情，还有逃离不开的目光，迫使Newt极其不自在的别开视线。结果刚偏移一点，就被女教师尖锐的声音给训了。“视线要始终注视对方，少爷！就像垂怜花朵一般，就像占据你的心房似的。请想象您所期待的女孩的样子，她就站在你眼前。”  
Newt对这句话很不耐烦，但他还是忍住了表情。为了不在惹怒那位女教师，他很快别回了脸，却让僵硬的表情展现给了妹妹。Sonya早就对他的秘密有所怀疑，因此这让Newt觉得时间无比煎熬。  
最终，当早上的太阳将要走过上空的一半之际，女教终于师拍了拍手，并把留声机的唱针从唱片上取了下来。“休息几分钟。”  
Newt不由自主的松下肩膀，他和Sonya就同磁铁似的立马分开。  
老天，冬日室内的活动难道不能选择更好的方法吗？竟然上舞蹈课！Newt感觉要咆哮出来。  
“少爷，小姐，请你们好好调整一下状态。一会重来一遍完整的。尤其是少爷，希望你把应有的舞姿展现出来。现在，我去叫人给你们拿点热茶和茶点。”说完以后，女教师的鞋底一边踩出敲击的响动，一边消失在了木门后。  
屋子顿时恢复安静，瞬间有点无聊。  
Sonya鼻子哼着刚才的旋律，单手拉起裙摆在屋子里翩翩起舞，她大概又掉入和漂亮少爷共舞的白日梦里了。Sonya身上穿着中意的洋装，不过为了舞会她最近又定制了两款新的礼裙。  
Newt独自走到巨大落地窗旁，那突出的半圆阳台里摆放着原型茶几。平日这里是Newt母亲下午茶的地方，但最近她都好心腾出来把房间给孩子们练习舞蹈用。  
他不想说话，更想回房间看书。可惜这里没有书给他看，他怕极了被Sonya搭话，毕竟最近Sonya的话题全是关于恋爱和舞会的。  
想不到Newt刚坐下去，眼角余光中，窗外就突然一道影子从上空落下。Newt险些叫出，但还是接着倒吸一口气把声音吞下去。他后背绷紧死死贴在椅子背上，眉头深深皱起，双手下意识抓住椅子扶手。  
不过他很快分辨出来是谁，  
Thomas，他的恋人。Newt不会告诉别人他中意Thomas并不是因为Thomas干活能力优秀，而是他们相爱了。这也是为什么他讨厌去舞会，更讨厌被Sonya问三问四。  
身份地位的差异自然不会让他和Thomas有好结果，更会惹来麻烦。所以Thomas出现在窗口时，Newt就和触电似的回头窥视Sonya的身影，屁股都要在椅子上坐不住。  
只得庆幸的是Sonya并没注意到这边，她还在哼着歌于远处墙上装饰着的圆镜前摆弄发型。不知道她何时从边上装饰的花瓶里取走一只假花，正往那精致的盘发上装饰。  
凝视几秒确认Sonya暂时不会注意他，Newt这才迫不及待的把目光回到窗外。年轻的男仆正抱着双臂倚靠在窗外的墙上，于边缘侧出半张脸。  
等确认Newt转过头来后，Thomas才笑着探出半个身子。他习惯了这种事情，他也理解，却还是无奈。   
Thomas蜜糖色的眼睛总是富有感情的闪烁，好像会笑。每次他冲Newt眨眼睛，都会让Newt屏住呼吸。此时因为空气而发红的脸蛋与鼻头令Newt心疼，却也让Thomas相当可爱。  
Newt无声的冲他回以微笑，却也不敢动静过于明显。金发少爷迫不得已还必须不断低下头用余光搜索妹妹的位置，随后才敢再次瞥向Thomas。  
Thomas也接着对方一开目光的机会回头观察周围，生怕自己站在窗边的事情被其他人发现。他紧贴着窗框外，借着侧前方种着的树木藏身影，但现在植物都掉光了叶子，根本不足以保护他。  
两个人心脏都跳得很快，一方面是欣喜，一方面是害怕。他们不敢冒险和对方明目张胆的交流，另一方面却也不敢错事任何一秒机会。  
Thomas深色的头发上粘着几块白色积雪，浅棕色的马甲和便宜的白衬衫也有些脏，花掉的雪弄湿了他。而他右手握着大铲子，看来他是铲雪的。不过既然是因为工作而在这个位置，那就有借口了。  
金发少爷抬起手，动作很小心的点了点自己的头，扬起眉毛示意对方头上相应位置上落着的雪块。  
Thomas顺着指示抬手摸下来了几块，随后冲着Newt作出献吻的样子将雪花吹去窗边。然而雪早就化在手中，什么都没有。这逗笑了Newt，可又都不能笑出声。  
Newt心里开心，但不敢去开口说话，更何况隔着玻璃他们必须要大声才能听到彼此。于是Newt只得无言的苦笑摇摇头，以耸肩回应对方。  
随后Newt又指了指另一侧头发，告诉对方雪还没弄干净。Thomas顺着指示摸去另一侧，但没摸到。等他看到Newt还在示意他位置时，深发男孩便放弃了，他选择低下头用手胡乱揉着自己的头发这一简单的方式。  
本来踏下顺滑的头发瞬间乱七八糟，就如同被人狠狠蹂躏了一番的小狗。雪块被拍散，因大幅度的动作而蹦了起来，从额前掉落。  
Newt因为Thomas好笑的发型而有些憋不住，他注意到自己泄露出一声含着笑声的喘息，于是连忙抬手用手腕抵住嘴。他抿住嘴唇深呼吸，平复情绪，只用嘴角弧度和眼神来偷偷笑话Thomas。  
Thomas无奈的撅着嘴，安静的站在窗外抬手抓住自己的头发。年轻男仆一边用手指梳理自己，一边再度扫视前院的情况。  
冷静很多的Newt清了清嗓子，从椅子上调整好姿势，好看起来更自然些。他之前下意识有些前倾绷紧的身姿，此时也坐好回先前的位置。  
即使他看似悠哉的欣赏斜前方窗外的风景，实则还是忍不住侧过脖子，用余光寻觅爱人的身影。  
他瞄到重梳理头发的Thomas正眯起眼对他给予宽容和温柔的目光，Newt在内心冲他感谢。可他们都清楚内心的不甘和苦闷，这短暂的交流如此难熬。  
作为安慰，他们彼此向对方抛去一个深意的眼神，内心波动不已。  
门把手的响动瞬间让Newt抖了一下。他赶忙用身体掩饰自己给Thomas的手势时，Thomas已经从他的动作里读出了情况。  
Thomas快速避入窗外，挎着窗下的雪堆逃离现场。与此同时Sonya也小跑过Newt所坐的桌子前，迎上从门口推着茶点餐车进来的女仆。女教师过了几秒就跟入屋内，Newt余光一而再再而三的确保Thomas眼睛离开，不会出现在任何人视野中。

…

Newt不是不喜欢茶点，而是他不喜欢和Sonya吃，更何况上课的日子里女教师也会加入他们。Sonya喜欢缠着女教师询问那些舞会上的故事，还有她年轻时的恋爱史，Newt听得耳朵都要长茧了。  
最要命的时，女性们还要询问他的恋爱观，他无法现在开口把Thomas牵连进去。自从他觉得Sonya开始对他的人际关系在意起来后，他和Thomas都每天都如坐针毡。此时此刻他瞄到Thomas已经抱着梯子跑去下一棵树，于是才放下心。  
茶点时间过的不紧不慢，可是Newt却觉得相当漫长。明明Sonya和女教师还停留在第一个话题上，Newt已经感觉自己被固定在这椅子上了一下午般。  
“Newt，”女教师尖锐的声音突然点起了名，Newt抬起视线同时有些紧张的放下红茶杯。  
“你母亲问过我的建议，关于舞会上的那些千金小姐。”女教师用手帕擦了擦嘴角，“但在之前，我更像确认一遍你的想法。Newt，实话告诉我，你有没有心仪的对象，我实在不敢相信你们这个年龄竟然会没有。”  
面对两双眼睛，Newt故作平静的用刀子切开酥饼，“我没什么要说的，我还没有心所追逐的对象，那些小姐们应该会找到其他更好的伴侣。”  
女教师清咳了一声，但是她坚持住话题，“不过据你母亲观察，你和有几家小姐曾经聊得愉快。在听过后我觉得有些和你很配，实则为你开心，孩子。”  
Newt在这边五味陈杂，而Sonya则吃惊的两眼发亮。  
就在这种时候，Newt注意到远处Thomas的身影。因为Newt与两位女性坐在相反方向，因此她们看不到Thomas，Newt也不好作出反应，只是接着角度偷偷望去。  
注意到Newt的目光后，Thomas给出的爽朗笑容宛如能融化积雪的眼光，顿时令Newt心里暖了不少。  
“不过，Newt，”女教师的声音刺入耳鸣，硬生生把他注意力拉了回来。“这次伯爵家迎春舞会就是最棒的实际，正好让大家知道Newt你的魅力。你也知道，这舞会会玩上一天一夜，而你将会成为重头戏！”  
“什么重头戏？”Newt与Sonya一齐不解起来。  
“你父母将会为你选择好门当户对的小姐，并且宣布给众人。你会如同戴上皇冠的国王，受人瞩目。”女教师坦然地开口。  
Newt就像是遭到重击，难免错愕。但Sonya却截然不同，她兴奋的拍手，欢喜的在两人之间来回看，“哦！是谁？母亲她选了谁？”  
“她还没选出来，不过我和你们的父亲都会把关。”女教师骄傲的挺起胸膛，脸颊恢复的光泽宛如她顿时年轻了十岁。“放心，我可爱的学生们。你们都背负着家庭的美好未来，我相信你们的运气与眼光，这关系到以后。”  
这不是好运气，这是最坏的运气！Newt感觉自己要吐了，他没想到日子来得如此快。即使爱情如此璀璨他，可他还是爱着抚养自己的父母与这个家，他清楚自己身为长子以后的众人，父母选择的配偶绝对会对将来有好处。  
Newt无法忍耐这份欲哭的压抑，就好似他被泼了滚烫的开水。  
“好了，我想这点事你们到时候就清楚了。作为惊喜如何？，我知道你们喜欢惊喜。”女教师放下杯子，显然误会了Newt的表情，“请不要这种表情，少爷。你母亲选的绝对是好姑娘！现在沉住气，好好把舞练好，别为你们家出丑。来，孩子们，打起精神！开始上课了！”  
Newt起身时望见远处站在清理出雪道上的Thomas，对方似乎随时都注意这边，并且在发现Newt起身后立马直起身子看过来。Thomas表情里充满期待，却也带点困惑，毕竟Newt之前都在听教师讲话完全没理他。  
望着变得遥不可及的爱人，Newt无法忍心开口说出事实。他还没有理顺思路，就在教师的催促下低头进入室内。  
他不清楚被留下的Thomas是什么表情，或许是困惑和不安。  
而Newt只觉得自己在燃烧，比雪天的冷气都要痛。  
Newt和妹妹Sonya跟着父母去了港口。冬日刚到，其他国家的货船也纷纷赶来。各自都运着冬日所需的新货，以及各国独特的产品。富商们纷纷赶来领取自己之前订的货，大商家也来谈生意，顿时热闹非凡。  
“来看看新货，先生们。”港口停靠的货船与Newt他们平日见到的风格不同。远洋来的亚裔船商相当热情的和Newt他们打招呼，并且挂着做生意的表情侧身给他们让出路。  
这位叫Minho的商人从遥远的国度前来，东洋面孔极其少见。他英语发音很完美，据说各地港口都有生意据点。因此他的货物不光有来自自己国家的，其他各种类型也一应具全，所以很受欢迎。  
Newt的父母进入了货船内部，而妹妹则跑去旁边的商家那里看衣服首饰。Newt带着作为仆人跟随在自己身旁的Thomas，漫步在那些异国物品里。  
“要不要看看新进的皮毛？”Minho笑着迎上来，“冬天就要来啦。”  
Minho引领Newt走下甲板，穿过对方各种木箱和货物的码头。他们在港口附近特定购买的店铺下放置货物，那里几间屋子也是重要的地点。  
Minho和Newt的父亲有生意来往，因此他和Newt不算太陌生。  
船商给他俩推开门，“这些不管是做衣服还是地毯都是绝佳的材料。寒冷的国家甚至喜欢用他们制作帽子，或者当作奢侈的床上用品。”  
“床上用品就算了，不过地毯和衣服倒是可以考虑。”Newt想着自己应该为冬日做点准备，尤其是那些烦人的社交见面场合。  
“请好好观赏。看看这漂亮的花纹，富有光泽的触感。这可会成为新的潮流。”Minho激动的为他们解说，“好了，我还有客人要谈，有事可以叫我。我就在码头，随时为你服务。”  
Minho离开去和另一对商谈药草的医者商谈，留下Newt他们慢慢看。因为房间里都是厚重且高高挂起的皮毛，小小的窗户透光并不完全，显得屋子略微昏暗。  
“看看这个，Thomas。”Newt拿起了一个黑熊的头，那个被做成了皮帽子。  
“我觉得这个很适合你，”Thomas放松下来享受二人世界。他带着玩心拿起一个少见的狐狸皮围脖，上去围在了Newt脖子上，“你看起来就和天使一样，和你的头发很配。”  
抚摸着狐狸皮毛，Newt如太妃糖般的眼底暗藏着兴奋和渴望，“我希望买一个送给你。冬日可以让你干活时暖和些。”  
Newt丢下黑熊帽子，捡起另一条红色的狐狸毛围巾绕上Thomas的脖子。他后退半步欣赏着自己的恋人。  
他其实有很多想干的事，很多想买给Thomas，然而这些都不能轻易实现。  
“这是不可能的，Newt，我很遗憾…”Thomas苦笑。他因为干活而略微起茧粗糙的手指怜爱的抚摸上这位耀眼的恋人，“但是我很感谢你的心意。好了，别取笑我，告诉我你现在眼中的我怎么个样子？”  
“说真的，现在你看起来就像是个该死的富豪。”Newt平日在家里可不允许说“Bloody”这个词，可私下他还是会短暂的放纵自我。  
“真是出人意料的好评！那么你愿意和我跳支舞吗，先生？”Thomas装模作样学着舞会上那些公子的样子对Newt作出邀请。  
“我的荣幸，”这里没人，Newt显得大胆又开放。  
小小的空间为他们营造出了短暂的相处时间，他们一起在货箱与刮起的皮毛之间的过道里简单迈着步子。这里空气并不好，可他们都不想出去。  
Newt感觉Thomas的手心发热，让他自己的温度也升了起来。他不想踏出这个屋子走进冬日的冷气里，更希望可以同Thomas一起温存依偎在各种皮毛之下。  
他们没有音乐，可是步调却一致。Newt并不擅长跳舞，因为他很讨厌和Sonya练习舞蹈，也很不喜欢在舞会上被纠缠。可是他至少还是会最基本，Thomas就是他教的。  
他们脑中都选择了一首歌，那就是他们当初练习时Newt哼的。Newt总是在舞会里听到，经典且无法让人循环出去。他差点就哼出声，还好他并没有引来注意。  
不过因为空间关系，Newt在转圈时脚被地下皮毛毯子的一角绊倒。Thomas接住他，两个人的舞蹈也就此应迎来终止。  
取而代之的，随着往前倾倒的瞬间，Thomas收紧的手臂将Newt紧紧托住，两人霎时深深相吻在一起。周围的气息都被冲散，从舌间探入的味道充溢在口腔内部，呼吸也被一并带走。  
“真是感动。”  
突然的声音加入，以及两下拍手的响动，令Newt和Thomas顿时惊恐的分开贴在一起的双唇。Thomas以为被发现后他们都要遭到追打和惩罚，所以他抓着Newt的手不敢轻易放开放，而是将对方护在怀中。  
不过来的人竟然是Minho。黑发船商从靠近门口的皮毛挂毯后方探头凑出来，并表示无害的举起双手。“放心，就我一个。”  
Thomas和Newt顿时哑口无言，他们不安且怀疑的盯着Minho。Minho小心的迈着每一步，脸上堆起说不明的笑容。  
Newt 和Thomas僵硬在原地，他们也无处可逃。两个人防御似的姿势，弄的好似如果Minho敢动手，他们就要正面冲上去。  
“亲爱的客人，我想你不适合这样瞪着别人。这糟蹋了你的脸，而且我也并不想弄得你们不愉快。”Minho和他们保持一定距离后停下步伐，并且看向Newt。  
Newt看不出Minho这个人要干什么，或许会以此威胁他们家下个大单子。“你怎么会在这里？”  
“这是我的库房，而你们是我的客人。很简单的答案，不是吗？”Minho扬起眉毛。“你应该说，我看到了多少。”Minho偏头用含笑的余光上下大量两人，摊开手耸了耸肩。“只是亲吻，没有其他。”  
“你想要什么？”Thomas代替Newt问出。他这话没错，毕竟他们并不熟悉这个人，谁知道会被勒索什么。  
Minho宛如没听懂似睁大眼睛，搓着手心，但很快又乐起来。“别紧张，先生们。我并没打算把你们的事情四处宣扬，我也没得人可以宣扬，毕竟这不关我的事。”  
Thomas和Newt面面相觑，虽不完全信任，可他们都给了Minho一个继续说下去的机会。  
Minho也就应了他们，继续开口，“我知道这很少见，更何况在我的国家更是不堪设想。别说是性别这种事，你们的身份也是问题。”  
他处处戳了两人痛处。  
“但别看我这样，我可不是那种保守拘束的人，要不然我怎么会来做这种生意？相信我，当你游走于各种国家和文化之间，学习语言和人们交流方式，你会改变很多。”  
“所以…”Newt从Thomas怀中脱离，并往前迈了一步。就像是要保护他，Thomas赶着往前半步。Newt并不打算让Thomas阻止自己，所以把后面的问题快速抛出，“你见过相同的事？”  
“不多，但也不是一两个。”Minho眨眨眼睛，他看得出对面两个人感兴趣下隐藏的兴奋，也确认稍微放松中挂着点激动，“同性的恋情我不能很好理解。可是如果单说爱情，我还是知道很多故事的。不管是身份的关系，还是性别的关系，这些事其实在世界上总是发生。”  
Minho似乎开起话匣子，放松得一屁股坐在了装货的木箱上，并且用手指有意无意得抚摸边上堆起的几张兔子皮毛。“但我相信爱都是美好的，虽然这种残酷的事情多么令人惋惜和发指，可我也见过跨越一切的情侣。这样对比起来，这种痛苦下却依旧维持的真心，反而令这之间的爱变得更加美丽动人又神圣。”  
Thomas和Newt谁都没说话，不过Minho在学习异国语言是，看来他习惯把太多夸张的词用在一起。  
“所以，你并不…排斥我们？”  
“这是一个好问题，”Minho有些故做为难的皱起眉头。“我都说我无法很好地理解，可是我也可以试图理解。另一方面就是，我也提到我对爱情是保持平等的心态，所以我并不讨厌你们之间的感情，甚至是支持和怜悯。我这样说你们理解了吗，先生们？”  
Thomas和Newt彼此又互换了一个眼神，随后绷紧的肩膀算是彻底放松。Newt深吸一口气，往Minho的位置再跨一步，而Minho也站起身迎了上去。  
“真是感谢你。”  
然而Minho一拍手，吓了Newt一哆嗦。“我自然不会以这个威胁你的父亲给我多订点货物，我也不会勒索你购买大量财物。这很不合情理，不是吗？可是封口费总是需要点的，你要知道我会在这里带上几天，到处跑，说不定就会不小心说漏了。”  
“哦，该死，我就知道…!”Newt错额的咕哝。  
“你到底想让Newt做什么？”Thomas着急的逼近，却被Newt拉住胳膊。  
“并不多，”Minho笑着指了指两个人的脖子，“我觉得着狐狸皮围脖和你们很搭配，为何不买下来？”  
两个人这才发现脖子上还挂着人家的货物，尴尬感顿时弄的脸颊滚烫。Minho看着他们的样子很想笑，却在努力忍，不过他那更奇怪的样子只会令Newt脸色更加扭曲。  
Newt赶紧清了清喉咙，“这就是全部？”  
Minho扬起嘴角，“难道少爷你还看上了更多？”  
一来二去，Newt自己出钱买下了这两个狐狸围脖。虽然红色那个还算普通，可白色那件价格却翻了倍，他不得不在内心抱怨Minho那个商人够狠。  
他让Thomas帮忙拿着装好货物的礼盒与父母汇合，这种时候他没办法送给Thomas，结果最终白色那条被Sonya要走。Newt很无奈，可是Thomas却对他点头安慰。  
离开港口之际，Minho前来送行，并和他父亲礼貌的交流几句。看来是成交了一笔生意，这次父亲带来的仆人已经把订好的货物运上了马车，结果满意。  
Minho不忘在移开目光时顺势冲着Newt还有Thomas所在的后方眨了眨眼。即使得不到回应，Minho似乎也挺满足的露出坏笑，而Newt他们只能视而不见。  
这件事令两个人无法放下，担心萦绕心头好几天。他们总是怕Minho还有其他计划，并且以他们的爱情作为把柄。  
可这件事并没发生，一切如常。Thomas开始劝说Newt放心下来，至少他在随老爷去港口时并没发现Minho有任何多余举动。

…

这样的日子持续了到了冬日的结尾，春日要来，夏日也接近。寂静无聊的日子过去，Newt差点被憋疯。  
他不在意圣诞，也不在意滑冰的娱乐。他只想和Thomas一起，然而下雪的日子里他们很难见面。好在Newt偶尔能在庄园内看到Thomas帮忙扫雪的身影，可惜都没能得到机会。  
两人总是遥遥相望，爱莫能助。这份痛苦让他们折磨得心都要着火。  
“脚步配合旋律和对方的身体动作，自身身体放松。”家庭女教师的声音一如既往的尖锐刺耳，修身黑色裙子一路包裹到她的膝盖下，把她干瘦的身材衬托出来。  
她顶着细长眼镜，手里拿着的教鞭一下下拍打着掌心，“少爷，请注意听我打的点子！配合好小姐的脚步，放松您的腰。想象自己是一只高贵的天鹅。”  
“是，”Newt一边应着，一边隐隐的深呼吸口气。他很困，却不敢打哈欠。  
伯爵家的舞会将在春日的第二个星期举行，照例迎接春日的到来，城里的富商都收到邀请。  
Newt知道这意味着什么，那就是他需要在会场里邀请别家的小姐共舞，而其中一位有可能会被选为他未来的妻子。他可不像妹妹Sonya那般兴奋，更何况他担心自己父母已经暗地里给自己安排了共舞对象。  
“我希望你今天不会再踩到我的脚，”Newt刚要走神，Sonya的声音就把他叫了回来。  
他们家一个男孩一个女孩，他和妹妹的关系不好也不坏。明明小时候他们总能一起无忧无虑的玩耍，但现在却完全不同。Sonya更希望早点嫁出去，可每当她八卦起Newt有没有和哪家小姐有来往，却都得不到答案，她也开始觉得Newt无聊。  
他们已经无需像小时候那样留在家里，也不用在舞会里单纯享受糕点。他们这次必须学会跳舞，并且进行成人之间的社交。因此在家教的指导下开始学习。为了方便，他们兄妹俩被临时组成舞伴，男步女步能同时练。  
Sonya学的又快又好，他的怀疑Sonya是不是在别的地方偷偷和男孩子跳过。而Newt却怎么也不集中，他平日其他成绩都很不错，唯独这时候会脑子记不住东西。其实他巴不得这样，最好不要让他在舞会上找人跳舞，可他也不希望挡着那些嘴杂的妇人们的面出丑。  
“我可不希望在去舞会前我的脚受伤，”Sonya这样说着，在音乐下转了一圈。她的话又让Newt走神，没能捕捉到音乐间教师打的拍子。  
妹妹近距离嘲笑似的表情，还有逃离不开的目光，迫使Newt极其不自在的别开视线。结果刚偏移一点，就被女教师尖锐的声音给训了。“视线要始终注视对方，少爷！就像垂怜花朵一般，就像占据你的心房似的。请想象您所期待的女孩的样子，她就站在你眼前。”  
Newt对这句话很不耐烦，但他还是忍住了表情。为了不在惹怒那位女教师，他很快别回了脸，却让僵硬的表情展现给了妹妹。Sonya早就对他的秘密有所怀疑，因此这让Newt觉得时间无比煎熬。  
最终，当早上的太阳将要走过上空的一半之际，女教终于师拍了拍手，并把留声机的唱针从唱片上取了下来。“休息几分钟。”  
Newt不由自主的松下肩膀，他和Sonya就同磁铁似的立马分开。  
老天，冬日室内的活动难道不能选择更好的方法吗？竟然上舞蹈课！Newt感觉要咆哮出来。  
“少爷，小姐，请你们好好调整一下状态。一会重来一遍完整的。尤其是少爷，希望你把应有的舞姿展现出来。现在，我去叫人给你们拿点热茶和茶点。”说完以后，女教师的鞋底一边踩出敲击的响动，一边消失在了木门后。  
屋子顿时恢复安静，瞬间有点无聊。  
Sonya鼻子哼着刚才的旋律，单手拉起裙摆在屋子里翩翩起舞，她大概又掉入和漂亮少爷共舞的白日梦里了。Sonya身上穿着中意的洋装，不过为了舞会她最近又定制了两款新的礼裙。  
Newt独自走到巨大落地窗旁，那突出的半圆阳台里摆放着原型茶几。平日这里是Newt母亲下午茶的地方，但最近她都好心腾出来把房间给孩子们练习舞蹈用。  
他不想说话，更想回房间看书。可惜这里没有书给他看，他怕极了被Sonya搭话，毕竟最近Sonya的话题全是关于恋爱和舞会的。  
想不到Newt刚坐下去，眼角余光中，窗外就突然一道影子从上空落下。Newt险些叫出，但还是接着倒吸一口气把声音吞下去。他后背绷紧死死贴在椅子背上，眉头深深皱起，双手下意识抓住椅子扶手。  
不过他很快分辨出来是谁，  
Thomas，他的恋人。Newt不会告诉别人他中意Thomas并不是因为Thomas干活能力优秀，而是他们相爱了。这也是为什么他讨厌去舞会，更讨厌被Sonya问三问四。  
身份地位的差异自然不会让他和Thomas有好结果，更会惹来麻烦。所以Thomas出现在窗口时，Newt就和触电似的回头窥视Sonya的身影，屁股都要在椅子上坐不住。  
只得庆幸的是Sonya并没注意到这边，她还在哼着歌于远处墙上装饰着的圆镜前摆弄发型。不知道她何时从边上装饰的花瓶里取走一只假花，正往那精致的盘发上装饰。  
凝视几秒确认Sonya暂时不会注意他，Newt这才迫不及待的把目光回到窗外。年轻的男仆正抱着双臂倚靠在窗外的墙上，于边缘侧出半张脸。  
等确认Newt转过头来后，Thomas才笑着探出半个身子。他习惯了这种事情，他也理解，却还是无奈。   
Thomas蜜糖色的眼睛总是富有感情的闪烁，好像会笑。每次他冲Newt眨眼睛，都会让Newt屏住呼吸。此时因为空气而发红的脸蛋与鼻头令Newt心疼，却也让Thomas相当可爱。  
Newt无声的冲他回以微笑，却也不敢动静过于明显。金发少爷迫不得已还必须不断低下头用余光搜索妹妹的位置，随后才敢再次瞥向Thomas。  
Thomas也接着对方一开目光的机会回头观察周围，生怕自己站在窗边的事情被其他人发现。他紧贴着窗框外，借着侧前方种着的树木藏身影，但现在植物都掉光了叶子，根本不足以保护他。  
两个人心脏都跳得很快，一方面是欣喜，一方面是害怕。他们不敢冒险和对方明目张胆的交流，另一方面却也不敢错事任何一秒机会。  
Thomas深色的头发上粘着几块白色积雪，浅棕色的马甲和便宜的白衬衫也有些脏，花掉的雪弄湿了他。而他右手握着大铲子，看来他是铲雪的。不过既然是因为工作而在这个位置，那就有借口了。  
金发少爷抬起手，动作很小心的点了点自己的头，扬起眉毛示意对方头上相应位置上落着的雪块。  
Thomas顺着指示抬手摸下来了几块，随后冲着Newt作出献吻的样子将雪花吹去窗边。然而雪早就化在手中，什么都没有。这逗笑了Newt，可又都不能笑出声。  
Newt心里开心，但不敢去开口说话，更何况隔着玻璃他们必须要大声才能听到彼此。于是Newt只得无言的苦笑摇摇头，以耸肩回应对方。  
随后Newt又指了指另一侧头发，告诉对方雪还没弄干净。Thomas顺着指示摸去另一侧，但没摸到。等他看到Newt还在示意他位置时，深发男孩便放弃了，他选择低下头用手胡乱揉着自己的头发这一简单的方式。  
本来踏下顺滑的头发瞬间乱七八糟，就如同被人狠狠蹂躏了一番的小狗。雪块被拍散，因大幅度的动作而蹦了起来，从额前掉落。  
Newt因为Thomas好笑的发型而有些憋不住，他注意到自己泄露出一声含着笑声的喘息，于是连忙抬手用手腕抵住嘴。他抿住嘴唇深呼吸，平复情绪，只用嘴角弧度和眼神来偷偷笑话Thomas。  
Thomas无奈的撅着嘴，安静的站在窗外抬手抓住自己的头发。年轻男仆一边用手指梳理自己，一边再度扫视前院的情况。  
冷静很多的Newt清了清嗓子，从椅子上调整好姿势，好看起来更自然些。他之前下意识有些前倾绷紧的身姿，此时也坐好回先前的位置。  
即使他看似悠哉的欣赏斜前方窗外的风景，实则还是忍不住侧过脖子，用余光寻觅爱人的身影。  
他瞄到重梳理头发的Thomas正眯起眼对他给予宽容和温柔的目光，Newt在内心冲他感谢。可他们都清楚内心的不甘和苦闷，这短暂的交流如此难熬。  
作为安慰，他们彼此向对方抛去一个深意的眼神，内心波动不已。  
门把手的响动瞬间让Newt抖了一下。他赶忙用身体掩饰自己给Thomas的手势时，Thomas已经从他的动作里读出了情况。  
Thomas快速避入窗外，挎着窗下的雪堆逃离现场。与此同时Sonya也小跑过Newt所坐的桌子前，迎上从门口推着茶点餐车进来的女仆。女教师过了几秒就跟入屋内，Newt余光一而再再而三的确保Thomas眼睛离开，不会出现在任何人视野中。

…

Newt不是不喜欢茶点，而是他不喜欢和Sonya吃，更何况上课的日子里女教师也会加入他们。Sonya喜欢缠着女教师询问那些舞会上的故事，还有她年轻时的恋爱史，Newt听得耳朵都要长茧了。  
最要命的时，女性们还要询问他的恋爱观，他无法现在开口把Thomas牵连进去。自从他觉得Sonya开始对他的人际关系在意起来后，他和Thomas都每天都如坐针毡。此时此刻他瞄到Thomas已经抱着梯子跑去下一棵树，于是才放下心。  
茶点时间过的不紧不慢，可是Newt却觉得相当漫长。明明Sonya和女教师还停留在第一个话题上，Newt已经感觉自己被固定在这椅子上了一下午般。  
“Newt，”女教师尖锐的声音突然点起了名，Newt抬起视线同时有些紧张的放下红茶杯。  
“你母亲问过我的建议，关于舞会上的那些千金小姐。”女教师用手帕擦了擦嘴角，“但在之前，我更像确认一遍你的想法。Newt，实话告诉我，你有没有心仪的对象，我实在不敢相信你们这个年龄竟然会没有。”  
面对两双眼睛，Newt故作平静的用刀子切开酥饼，“我没什么要说的，我还没有心所追逐的对象，那些小姐们应该会找到其他更好的伴侣。”  
女教师清咳了一声，但是她坚持住话题，“不过据你母亲观察，你和有几家小姐曾经聊得愉快。在听过后我觉得有些和你很配，实则为你开心，孩子。”  
Newt在这边五味陈杂，而Sonya则吃惊的两眼发亮。  
就在这种时候，Newt注意到远处Thomas的身影。因为Newt与两位女性坐在相反方向，因此她们看不到Thomas，Newt也不好作出反应，只是接着角度偷偷望去。  
注意到Newt的目光后，Thomas给出的爽朗笑容宛如能融化积雪的眼光，顿时令Newt心里暖了不少。  
“不过，Newt，”女教师的声音刺入耳鸣，硬生生把他注意力拉了回来。“这次伯爵家迎春舞会就是最棒的实际，正好让大家知道Newt你的魅力。你也知道，这舞会会玩上一天一夜，而你将会成为重头戏！”  
“什么重头戏？”Newt与Sonya一齐不解起来。  
“你父母将会为你选择好门当户对的小姐，并且宣布给众人。你会如同戴上皇冠的国王，受人瞩目。”女教师坦然地开口。  
Newt就像是遭到重击，难免错愕。但Sonya却截然不同，她兴奋的拍手，欢喜的在两人之间来回看，“哦！是谁？母亲她选了谁？”  
“她还没选出来，不过我和你们的父亲都会把关。”女教师骄傲的挺起胸膛，脸颊恢复的光泽宛如她顿时年轻了十岁。“放心，我可爱的学生们。你们都背负着家庭的美好未来，我相信你们的运气与眼光，这关系到以后。”  
这不是好运气，这是最坏的运气！Newt感觉自己要吐了，他没想到日子来得如此快。即使爱情如此璀璨他，可他还是爱着抚养自己的父母与这个家，他清楚自己身为长子以后的众人，父母选择的配偶绝对会对将来有好处。  
Newt无法忍耐这份欲哭的压抑，就好似他被泼了滚烫的开水。  
“好了，我想这点事你们到时候就清楚了。作为惊喜如何？，我知道你们喜欢惊喜。”女教师放下杯子，显然误会了Newt的表情，“请不要这种表情，少爷。你母亲选的绝对是好姑娘！现在沉住气，好好把舞练好，别为你们家出丑。来，孩子们，打起精神！开始上课了！”  
Newt起身时望见远处站在清理出雪道上的Thomas，对方似乎随时都注意这边，并且在发现Newt起身后立马直起身子看过来。Thomas表情里充满期待，却也带点困惑，毕竟Newt之前都在听教师讲话完全没理他。  
望着变得遥不可及的爱人，Newt无法忍心开口说出事实。他还没有理顺思路，就在教师的催促下低头进入室内。  
他不清楚被留下的Thomas是什么表情，或许是困惑和不安。  
而Newt只觉得自己在燃烧，比雪天的冷气都要痛。


	4. Spring，计划

冬去春来，这预示着温度即将上升。可春日那场舞会的临近，却只能让Newt的心情越来越低。  
“母亲，请允许我拒绝这个提议！”Newt控制不了的咬紧后齿，从牙缝间将憋在胸腔里的话挤出来。他突然站起来的行为令边上的妹妹吃了一惊。  
“坐下，”边上的父亲严厉的瞪了过来。Newt试图将话擒在喉咙里，可是冲动却令他无法冷静坐下来。  
“Newt，”母亲对他试了个不满的眼色。  
然而母亲的话很快就被父亲的声音覆盖过去，“坐下去，儿子！你是不想晚上吃饭了吗？”  
在这里惹怒父亲可不是好事，Newt想要进行议论，而不是听不进去的吵架。他感到并排坐在那里的Sonya紧张的拉了拉他的袖口，这才让他回过神坐回了原处。  
母亲清清嗓子，优雅的拿起茶杯抿了一口，好让自己表现出冷静的态度。“我不懂了，我的儿子。我不知道Brenda怎么了，但是她可是一位优秀的新娘候选。多考虑一点，如果我们和她们家有更多联系，对我们谁都有好处。”  
“母亲，我也不同意让她做新娘候选！”Sonya插了进来，她试图不让自己看起来太不满。  
Sonya和Brenda在那些年轻小姐组成的圈子里有所交流，可是她们并不合。刚才听到母亲的提议，Sonya大概幻想出Brenda嫁入他们家的画面，顿时脸都白了。  
父亲迅速对女儿抬起手做出制止的手势，“安静，Sonya。现在不是说你的问题。”见Sonya不满的收回话，父亲才再度看向Newt，目光带着催促。  
看着对面的父母都等着回复，Newt只能自己脑子转得飞快，“Brenda的确是一位优秀的人。虽然相处不多，但能感觉到她的聪明才智。”  
边上的Sonya耐不住的叹口气。Newt虽然对Brenda没兴趣，可是却不懂她哪里招Sonya厌了，毕竟Brenda是一个很有抱负的女性。  
“然而可惜的是，我并不觉得我与她会是合适的一对。我不希望感情的麻烦会影响双方家庭的发展，以及…”Newt转向父亲，“我记得之前她的叔叔还抢了您港口的一份订单，他们家的人都可以为了生意不择手段。我觉得他不但因上次的责任而躲着您，反而可能会仗着家庭的关系向您索要更多。”  
“再说Brenda的性格真是令人受不了，”Sonya小声补充，“我承认她聪明，且以后是个做生意的料。可是就因为这样…她太狡猾——”  
“Sonya，”母亲皱起眉头。Sonya被吓得立马低下头。Newt并没机会安危妹妹，虽然Sonya不是为了帮他拒绝而站在他这边，可至少刚才的发言还是有帮助的。  
随后Newt坚定的与父母对望了几秒后，母亲这才改变了主意。“好吧，Brenda暂时就搁置在话题外。”她略微无奈，“但这不代表我把她剔除了，只是放入候补。我还蛮喜欢这个孩子的。”  
Sonya抓住裙子的动作谁都没理睬，母亲则转向了爱人那边，“亲爱的，你觉得呢？”  
“寻找Newt的未婚妻这件事主要由你负责，我只是提意见。我一直相信你的眼光，Brenda的确是一个好选择…”父亲瞄了一眼Newt憋着气的样子，“但我更想知道我们儿子的想法。他看起来似乎并不打算给出来其他候选人的名字，”随后他冲Newt做了一个邀请的手势，“把你的想法拿出来说说看？”  
Newt未能移开目光，倒是余光中察觉了Sonya好奇的眼神。大概这位小姐并不懂自己的哥哥为何如此生气与不满，毕竟选择未婚妻是一件大事。  
“我现在并没有想要选择未来妻子的打算，”Newt尽可能让自己声音显得平静。  
“这话你以前就再说，”母亲露出头疼的样子。“但是你倒是给我说说你曾经有考虑过谁了吗？还是你根本没有考虑过？”  
“只是我还没遇到，母亲。”Newt感觉自己一谈到这些事他就心累，口吻不禁夹杂上哀叹。  
“这种事可不能拖下去！现在你的年龄正是考虑这种事情的时候，你到底不满我选的那些姑娘的什么？我已经按照你的不满排除了三位！可不是满城的千金小姐都会来找你。”  
Newt内心抽痛，他并不需要千金小姐，他只需要Thomas。  
“容我直接说出来，”Newt说得缓慢，却加重了单词发音。“我希望这件事可以由我自己选择！我已经到了可以自己做出来的决定的年纪，而且难道人不应该选择自己所爱的人吗？”  
“当然，”母亲露出古怪的表情，好似自己儿子说了个笑话。“不过感情这个东西可以培养，这不代表全世界的女孩子都不适合你。等她们嫁进来，你们会相互理解。”  
“为何不在已经理解的基础上结婚？就像…就像是那些——”  
“儿子，”父亲打算他的同时从靠背上坐直了身子，扶着一侧沙发扶手上手握紧，食指轻轻点了两下，“你不可以太天真。你和那些小生意的平民不同，你关系到这个家的未来。”  
Newt咽了咽口水，而父亲话语不停，“你的确到了可以自己决定的事情的年龄，所以你也应该为咱们家的未来与生意做考虑，这是第一！成熟点。”  
“一个人真心所求的事情就不应该第一吗？”Newt站了起来，他根本坐不住。他不是往日冲动的那个人，但他承认自己的脾气也没那么好，也并不是那么绅士。  
“那能带来什么？不要想那种无聊事情，你不是一个漂泊流浪的诗人，”父亲狠狠拍了一把椅子扶手，旁边的母亲不安的抬手抓住了丈夫的胳膊。  
“为了生意却抛弃自己的心，这一点我并不觉得是对的，父亲！”Newt过于激动，即使Sonya拉他的衣角，他也根本没有反应过来。“如果与并不希望一起的人生活，并且就这样过完一生，岂不是很痛苦？那是多少月，多少年的煎熬？”  
“你还不知道什么是痛苦。”父亲鼻子哼了一声。  
“你们现在的抉择，就足够让你们的儿子痛苦了！”Newt说完就有些后悔。至少他的母亲还愿意听他的话重新考虑，虽然这位母亲肯定不会接受和理解Newt对于Thomas的爱。可刚才对于父亲的言论中，其实Newt并无意去指责母亲。  
“Newt，你怎么可以说出来这种话，”母亲难以置信的看着自己的儿子，她捂着胸口的样子可以看出来她的确有些受伤。  
Newt无意去伤害自己的家人，但他清楚这样只会令他自己被拘束一辈子。他的爱情是这个时代和国家很难接受的，只是一小部分人却被冠以不净，他从未在他家人身上发现一丝一毫愿意接纳那片区域的征兆。  
若Newt希望得到和Thomas一起的权利，他不光要跨越性别，还要跨越地位，更何况还有家族的观念于生意来往原则。这些足够压垮Newt，他不得不用逃走来进行一点反抗。  
Newt尽可能温柔的从Sonya手里抽出来自己的袖子，气冲冲大步快去门口。他听到妹妹和母亲的声音，而父亲只是制止了她们让Newt离去！  
“好好反省你的私自和幼稚！”Newt听到父亲的话。他知道今晚父亲不会让仆人给他准备晚饭，但Newt今日大概也根本不会有胃口。  
Newt骑着Isaac跑出庄园，他一点也不希望呆在哪里，他也没有整理好思绪去找Thomas。他想一个人骑着马于冷空气中兜风，却根本不愿停留在家人所能寻到的地方。  
太阳开始往西方的末尾走去，人们开始筹备晚饭。但是Newt却破坏了规矩，他在厨师开始准备晚饭之际出了家门，驾着爱马沿着庄园前的小坡道一路跑走。

…

“Newt？我真吃惊你会到这里来？”在后花园里进行绘画的Teresa看到Newt突然出现在蔷薇花园后方时，吓了一跳。她为了绘画黄昏的样子，最近每天这个时候出现，此时画笔差点掉了。  
Newt赶紧冲她做了一个安静的手势，Teresa也就皱着眉不再多说。Newt把马放在了Teresa家后方的树林里，压低身子偷偷摸摸的躲在花墙后方。  
Teresa了解她的朋友，因此只是随着Newt的意愿小心到了墙边上，路上还帮忙确认有没有人发现他们。  
“你在这里神神秘秘的做什么？”  
“我是擅自跑出来的，如果我们家有人询问我来没来过，请你不要说出去。”Newt基础个笑容，他耸肩抬手扶住墙边上的石头雕像作为倚靠，“我只是想自己呆一会，但我也想见见你。”  
Teresa不明所以，不过在墙壁的阴影下，她总算分辨出了不对劲。“你还好吗，Newt？你气色真差。要不要我去给你那点茶？就在我的画板边上。”  
“不，我马上离开。”Newt阻止了打算去取茶杯的Teresa。“我不得不要和你说一件事。那就是我大概不久后就要离开了，我的朋友。”  
随后Newt快速讲了他和父母的对话。但也只是谈及他有心爱的人，可父母不会同意。如果他可以，他希望要离开那个家，过自己的生活。他只是想追求幸福，而这份爱，即使让他舍弃现在的环境换来辛苦他也在所不惜。  
Newt说他暂时还不想告知自己的爱人是谁，但他总会告诉Teresa的。Teresa很想问问看，却犹豫再三。  
“没有可以为你做的，我只能给予祝福。”Teresa略带为难，可最终还是这样开口。她握住Newt的手，“请寻求属于你的幸福，Newt。不管我们是否还能取得联系，你都是我的朋友。”  
“你的祝福必将成为我的好运，”Newt慎重的抬起对方的手，并把友情的吻烙印在对方纤细洁白的手背上。“我也希望你能赢得幸福，Teresa。看看你，比任何女孩都耀眼，你应该主动去展现你自己，Gally会为你回头的。他不看上你，那是他没还有注意到这颗珍珠，是他的遗憾。”  
他们彼此露出微笑，相互给予了一个拥抱。随即Newt起身离去，Teresa留在原地目送他的身影。  
Teresa只觉得一阵伤感。当然，她还能见到Newt。可此时当她看到朋友跑去树林的画面，她竟然有种有种冲动。那就是她必须付出行动。  
虽然道别换来哀伤，可Newt出现带来的话却可以让她露出微笑。她这位英俊的朋友给他带了一个故事，也换来一份干劲。Teresa需要为自己也赢得勇气和所期盼的未来，那将是她和朋友的约定。

Newt驾马而去，将Teresa家的豪宅抛去身后。  
路转城镇，马蹄踏过石头地。他盘算着自己的计划，便向港口出发。

…

“Newt！你去哪了？！”在夜色下，Newt牵着马从庄园后的树林里绕去马棚。等待他的Thomas顿时冲了上来，满眼关切。  
“别这种表情，Tommy…我很好。”  
“你知道吗！晚饭你也不在，大家也到处都找不到你！我真是担心疯了！”Thomas紧张未消，他抓住Newt双肩，并话音刚落就给予了一个深深的拥抱。“老爷说你只是闹脾气，会回来。然而你这个时间还不见踪影，他们还说晚点不见你回来就派人去城里搜你了。”  
Thomas抱完后，又忍不住捧起恋人的脸。他们不敢轻易打开马棚的灯引来注意，所以借着马房上面小窗洒下的月光，Thomas试图检查Newt有没有受伤。  
“Tommy，听我说。”  
“你现在必须赶紧进房间暖和一下。虽然没了晚饭，可是我让Lana夫人偷偷给你留了点面包和汤——”  
“Tommy！”  
“现在不是说这个的时候——”  
“Thomas！”  
被这样呼唤，Thomas才闭嘴。他冷却很多，随后表情凝重的看着Newt，不知道需要等待什么。  
见对方安静下来，顿了几秒的Newt这才深吸气作出第一个动作。他上完拉住Thomas的手。能感到Thomas因为不解而任由他轻易攥在手中，并未有多余回应。  
“Thomas，”Newt露出微笑，他们躲在隐隐中，门口的月光只为Newt一侧的轮廓画上了白色的边。他的金发也被淡化，暗暗的洒满白霜似的色彩。  
Thomas沉默着。那个名字被呼唤出来如同敲响他脑内的每颗细胞，他预料到Newt会说出来什么惊人的事情，不由屏住呼吸。可是不管是什么，他认为自己都能承受下来。  
“和我私奔吧，Tommy。”  
嗓音富有力度。Newt双手一同握住了Thomas，他的眼底迸发出坚决的意识。  
“Newt？”  
“你不愿意吗？和我一起。”Newt认真的告白。“我明白那将会使我远离现在的富裕和舒适，前方的生活会让我感受艰苦，我将遇到所不熟知的谋生方式。但是我做好准备了，Tommy。”  
他的胸腔火热，言辞肯定，“我愿意和你一起奋斗。不管是什么等待我们，只要和你一起就是我幸福的意义。”  
他在初春夜晚的马背上被冷风吹凉的手，现在被Thomas传递过来的温度融化。随后Thomas另一只手覆盖上了他的手背，掌心将那吹干的肌肤融化。  
“我不愿意让你受苦。”Thomas表情在昏暗里微不可查，可从声音中能感受到他的犹豫与向往。“但如果这都为了可以和你在一起，我也不会否认你的勇气。我很感动。没有周围人的阻挠和目光将是我们多么渴求的事情，若能换取这份自由，我便愿意为你承担这些生活的苦难，我会支撑你的。”  
Thomas收紧臂弯将Newt拉过，轻巧的吻了一下金发少爷的鼻头。“相信我，这种深情的话我还没有说出来过。但是现在我诚意的想要传达给你，我的Newt。”Thomas的笑容重新回到脸上，“阻挠再大，也无法挡去这个理想的诱惑。”  
“所以…”Newt眼前一亮，“你愿意和我私奔吗？Tommy！”  
“我愿意！你去哪里我都希望可以在你身旁存得一席之地。”  
本来Newt做好会被拒绝的打算，他担心Thomas会犹豫拒绝，可是并没有。  
大概Thomas也忍受不了彼此无法一起的事实，他们长时间的隐藏和躲避令他心身疲惫。年轻人怀抱梦想和欲望，自然也鲁莽和冲动，可他们不愿意丢弃这份感情带来的动力与梦想。  
说不定今日Thomas听到了他和父母的吵架，也可能Thomas本身就知道了那些事。毕竟自从那次Newt从家庭教师口中得知母亲要实施的计划，他的担心就被Thomas猜中，然而他一味的以为Thomas已经放弃挣扎。  
想要冲破牢笼，自然要跌入不同的外界。那很可怕，但至少他们不是孤独之人。Newt不知道自己哪里来的勇气，不过他清楚Thomas是唯一的支撑。  
“我不是以主人的身份开口，这里已经没有那种东西了！我的询问与恳求都将属于我本人。”Newt再度确认，只为了让一切变得真是，“属于你的爱人！”  
“我回答的很清楚。”Thomas好笑的看着对方，溢满心思的期盼如同要爆炸。“我愿意同你一起私奔，我的爱人！”  
Thomas搂住Newt的腰，在原地转起圈。但因为重量而落下时踉跄起来，可也借此令他们紧紧抱在一起。  
最终相吻。  
“我愿意，我很愿意。”


	5. Season，未来

舞会和以前一样喧闹，Newt看着那群在扇子后私语的贵妇们，一点也不希望知道她们在谈论什么。Sonya早早被邀请走，她不知疲倦的连跳了两场。  
“你是累了吗？”眼前的声音把Newt注意力拉回，Brenda正看着他。Newt本来无意去跳舞的他，在母亲的催促下勉强邀请了Brenda共舞。之前他还邀请了另一家的小姐，说实话他真的有些累。  
“没有听说这种舞蹈是需要男女双方之间彼此注视的吗？那样才可以牵动思索两人之间的关系。”显然因为Newt走神而不开心，Brenda话语尖酸刻薄。“但我的确钦佩，你的舞步就宛如为这乐曲而生，即使不去刻意注意，却依旧踩得精确。”  
Newt很窘迫。直到刚才回过神，他都没发觉自己走神。他也不知道自己走神多久，不过长时间的舞蹈课让他身体成为了习惯，潜意识里跟着音乐跳起来的舞步似乎没出差错。  
每一秒都是煎熬，他希望自己刻意顶着时钟，看着指针走动。他等待着时间，但愿能流逝得快一些。

一场舞下来，Brenda不满的离开他，并且很快寻觅到了下一个共舞舞伴。至少这个糟糕的舞蹈帮Newt脱身，他感谢Brenda离开，而他也能去大厅厚窗帘外的小阳台上歇歇脚。  
他选择那个地方不是为了别的，也不是希望自己独自享受安静，而是他刻意看到后院停泊的各家马车。马车们都聚集在后花园外侧，因此Newt也去了最边上的阳台，终于找见了楼下Thomas的身影。  
Thomas抬头看向他，虽没挥手，不过Newt相信Thomas看到他了。借着夜晚下面的灯光，Newt无法真切看清Thomas此刻的神情，却清楚对方已经准备就绪。  
突然他听到母亲在屋内叫他，Newt也只能对Thomas点了下头后离开。  
“今日我们有个重大的事情宣布，”Newt的母亲引来了周围的目光，而他的父亲则过去推着Newt的背将他请到了人们围成的圈子中央。就连着举办舞会的伯爵也围了上来，似乎很好奇是什么新闻。  
母亲将发表言论的权利交给了父亲，Newt发现他的家庭女教师也并排站在其中。  
“我们的儿子，Newt，”父亲和母亲将Newt拽到彼此中间。Newt面对众人目光很不适，同时他也预料到会是什么糟糕的事情，肯定和他结婚脱不了干系。“今晚他将会和他未来的妻子订婚！”  
他的父亲话音一落，全部人都发出感叹。鼓掌的人里也有Sonya，她甚至激动得小步跳了几下。另一端得Brenda看起来并不感兴趣，倒是跟着人群随意鼓了鼓掌。  
“我以为您只会私下让我们碰面，”Newt紧张的皱起眉头，回头向母亲寻求解释。可是他的母亲并不打算听取他的话，而是别开头继续露出优雅的微笑保持平静的看着人群。  
此时女教师绕到他身后，笑眯眯低语，“我说过你将会是重头戏。这是面向都有人的，少爷。你应该让这些有着光荣家世和权威的人亲自为您第一时间送上祝福！”

可Newt万万没想到，被带上来的竟然是Teresa。Tereas似乎也很吃惊，她被她父母拉上来是表情难言情绪。  
先前Newt窥见到Teresa今晚主动去找了Gally攀谈，并且两人和睦的跳了两支舞。他坚信Gally被这个女孩吸引，Teresa也终于有了机会。就连刚才，Teresa还站在Gally身边，可当她父母过来邀请她到人圈子中时，她和Gally都各有各的吃惊同尴尬。  
想不到Newt和Teresa家的父母私下进行了沟通，他们以往关系就不错。他们认为Newt和Teresa相当般配，关系也很好，他们可以越过朋友这个称呼，成为一对相当默契且幸福和平的家人。  
“Teresa…”Newt担心地看着有些茫然若失的朋友。  
漂亮的女孩此时看起来像是忍耐哭泣般。倘若人们愿意别开目光给她一点私人空间，那泪水必定痛苦的沾染满她的手帕。  
Newt瞥了眼大厅墙侧的古色钟表，精致的表盘告诉他一切计划都在步调上。  
“我可以和Teresa单独谈会话吗？”Newt迈步上前，引来起注意。  
“当然了，孩子！这是你们之间的事情，好好谈谈。这个夜晚属于你们两个人。”母亲笑着抬手作出催促的姿势。让两个人寻求他们的夜晚，或许她期待Newt和Teresa能擦出不同的感情。  
而Teresa的母亲显然也很满足，她与Newt 的父母相视一笑，宛如达成了笔可观的交易。随即夫人们转向人群，拍了拍手，“好了各位，谢谢你们的祝福。现在享受初春舞会的美妙音乐，把空间留给这对可爱的新人。”  
伯爵因为这个新闻而心情不错，他向来喜欢有趣的事。因此他也站到了人群前方，“大家都去跳舞吧，我们不能如此不知趣的把他们围起来。免得尴尬，”他冲Newt眨眨眼，似乎在炫耀自己帮了大忙，随即便让乐队奏起音乐。  
Newt无可奈何，只能露出客套的笑容点头冲伯爵道谢。但这也有好处，他拉住Teresa的手在双方父母的目送下穿过散去的人群。  
边敷衍应了几句人们擦肩而过的喝彩，Newt边带着Teresa出了大厅，躲到了隔壁房间。

Teresa的眼泪终于出来，她捂住嘴不安的徘徊。“我真的不知道他们会这样安排我们，Newt。”  
“这不是你的问题，我也不知道。”Newt上前拉住Teresa的手，让对方冷静，“我不会把你的自由锁起来的，相信我。”  
“难道…就是今晚？”Teresa突然想起几日前突然现身于她家后院的Newt带来了怎样的话。今晚就是他们最后的见面，而Newt即将逃离这个家，甚至这个城市。  
Newt抬手为朋友拭去泪水，露出安慰的苦笑。“我知道我将成为我们家的奇耻大辱。父母将会羞于提及我，而妹妹会厌恶起我这个哥哥。可是我必须要这样做，因为我无法再这样的家里生活。”  
“你何时离开？”Teresa声音发抖的望了一眼门的方向，他们能隔着木板听到外面的音乐声，还有人们的嬉笑。那里人很多，必定会引来注意。  
“马上。”Newt看了一眼指针，其实此时他就该行动了。“我愿意成为人们口中的坏人，狠心甩掉了漂亮的未婚妻，逃离了家庭，和他们认为不该出现的人私奔。”  
Teresa垂下秀眉，但眼泪已经止住。她拿起手帕摸了摸眼角，随后目光变得认真，“临走前你愿意告诉我你的爱人是谁吗？”  
“Thomas。”

Teresa用了几秒才反应过来那个名字属于谁，顿时脸色苍白，但这纯属是因为担心Newt。“哦，Newt…我…”  
她试图寻找合适的语言。“我想不到你会背负如此沉重的命运，这个城市或许要把你压垮。我很遗憾我未能发现这一点…但是这样真是可以吗？”她攥住Newt，就如同她害怕撒手，“你和他的故事可能会成为整个城市扭曲成丑闻，被他们流传嘲笑。我不希望听到他们如此对待你。”  
“可这值得。”Newt皱起眉头，“你会支持我的，对吗？请你不要顾及这点，在你口中也让我化作一个逃走舍弃你的狠心丈夫。不再提及我，也不愿提及我。”  
他们对视了几秒，Teresa随即轻轻舒了口气，垂下紧绷的肩膀。她整理好思绪，随后用含泪微笑的目光迎上Newt。“如果那个是你的幸福，我便会支持你。就像你支持我一般，我会寻找自己的爱。可是我能预料，在未来，其他地方，人们也将给你们之间的爱带来压迫和痛苦，我希望你能好好活着。”  
就像今日，她可以想着自己一直向往的人那里迈步。  
“我需要告诉你一件事。我会离开这个城市，甚至国家。我无法告诉你我去哪里，因为我不希望被找到。”Newt慎重的解释，“我会修改名字。但是我可能会偷着给你写信。Teresa，如果你看到未见过的名字或者匿名，但愿你可以打开瞧瞧，说不定那里就塞着我的祝福。”  
就在他们说话的时候，Sonya推门进来。她说舞会愿意演奏一曲，专门将舞池留给他和Teresa。  
这不是Newt的计划，而他时间已到。  
Teresa松开了他的手，因为她清楚Newt即将要去何处。Newt和Teresa对视一眼，彼此在暗中传达了目光的含义。Newt不打算去面对Sonya，因此只是低头走了出去，Teresa紧紧跟在后方。

刚踏入大厅，Newt便迅速回头对Teresa低语句“愿祝福与你相伴。”随后他抬腿几步绕过人群，无视了人们诧异的目光，冲向房间尽头的阳台。  
“你要去哪里？”他听到Sonya的叫声。Sonya想要抬腿跟上，但Teresa装作去追Newt的样子先抬步走到前方，挡去了Sonya的路。  
“Newt！”突然Newt父亲的身影从一侧人群里冲出，他大概看出来儿子的不愿意，所以抓过来的手力气很重。  
然而Newt果断甩开了父亲的手，他的动作也令后方跟来的母亲震惊。人们停下动作，就连奏乐的人都察觉到了不对劲而停止拉琴。  
“原谅我，父亲，母亲。我爱着Teresa，但是那是挚友之情。我无法娶她！因为我有心爱之人！”  
不等父母从震惊中回过神，Newt已经转身跑了出去。人们顿时窃窃私语，刹那间房间里炸开了锅。  
他的父亲恼羞成怒，大步上前，呼喊着让人们阻止Newt离去。不过Teresa很快撞了上去，她假装因心痛而摔倒，绊住了Newt的父亲。两人摔倒在地，Teresa还趁机碰到了桌子上装饰的花瓶。  
碎片在地上四溅开来，然而Newt无法停下脚步查看Teresa是否受伤，不过却瞄到Gally穿过人群跑去扶Teresa。此后Teresa应该会应了Newt的要求，阐述她是如何被Newt抛弃的。那样说不定会让Gally把Newt化作令人厌恶的男人，同时也怜惜起Teresa。  
只是Newt认为，事后Teresa可能会违背他们说好的话。Teresa会为Newt在众人面前说话，即便可能无人听取。

Newt甩开窗帘钻入阳台。他看到等在下面的Thomas朝他挥手，Thomas已经上了马车，先前他暗中迫不得已敲晕了马车夫。  
Newt抓住树枝，脚踏上象牙白的栏杆。他顺着二楼大厅的阳台艰难的爬上树，接着向树干挪去。  
这时候阳台的帘子被拉开，在无数吵杂里，他分辨出父亲的怒吼。父亲在叫人来找Newt回去，阳台上也跑来了两个男仆。  
Thomas驾车向着树下跑去，而Newt则在男仆门也踩着栏杆决定爬上树时瞬间跳了下去。他狠狠的落在了马车顶的斜侧，随后不稳的跌到前方。Thomas及时站起来去接他，两人重重的坐在了马车前的座位上，抱作一团。  
“要是受伤了怎么办？我可能会接不到！”Thomas吓得声音都变了。  
可Newt并不在乎，他为逃亡而激动。他起身收快速捧住Thomas的脸吻了下鼻头，不在乎阳台上挤来的人群是否看到。  
“好了，我们必须赶紧赶去码头！”  
Thomas无奈的坐起身，却耐不住兴奋的咧嘴一笑，“我刚才还说你去哪里了。”  
“原谅我，Tommy。我必须和我朋友道别。”  
Newt回头看向窗户，他的父母显然吃惊万分，可很快折回屋内，大概是要下楼追来。而Sonya则捂着嘴但若木鸡。另一旁，Gally搂着Teresa，Teresa担心的凝视Newt，目光中为Newt祈祷。  
Thomas在Newt的催促下抓起缰绳。马儿拖着黑色的车子冲出庭院，吓倒了门口的护卫，接着奔上城里的石子路。

在他们离开前，院子里的其他马车也动了起来。Newt知道会有人追上来，他们只能加速前进。  
马的呼吸打破了空气，蹄子和车轮在道路上碾出噪音。  
路上不明所以的平民都吃惊的看着急奔的马车，惊慌的躲闪让出道路。夜晚让前方视野变得模糊，等他们除了灯光点缀的城镇，野外的小道变得崎岖不平。  
可这不是一个没有计划的路线，Thomas让马车停靠在野外樱桃树后方。随即他们弃车步行，跑过溪流上的小桥，在对岸寻找到Thomas绑在树上的两匹马。  
“这里去码头最快，不过你知道我把这两个小子赶上桥的事后，它们多么不愿意吗。”Thomas打趣的说，并且快速解开缰绳递给Newt一条。  
Newt翻了个白眼，夜晚的冷气还是能让他们隐约察觉到吐出的白气。“我相信他们会发现自己的马车上少了马的，”这是Newt的主意，Thomas偷偷从两家马车上牵走了两只。

隔着岸，从林中看去城镇的方向，溪流对面能很快分辨出远处的城镇。流动的火把从那里蔓延下来，追他们的人在在向这里靠近。  
不过他们已经甩去了很长一段距离，那些人只会找到被弃之的马车。Thomas和Newt不会给予他们多余的时间追上脚步，纷纷骑上马想着林子另一端跑去。  
他们绕过树林和田园，一路骑马跑去港口。两个人沿着海岸边缘狂奔，把一旁的仓库和楼房抛去身后，目光锁定海面不远处停着的货船。  
抵达码头后他们留下马，步下有些年头的木梯子，踩过潮湿的木桥跑去了停在那里的小船。  
“我还说，如果你们迟到我就先走了。”等在那里的Minho看到他们后，便从船上站了起来。其实Newt他们的确有点晚，不过Minho好心的多等了他们一会。  
见Thomas和Newt跳进船，Minho合上怀表盖，解开拴在木桩上的绳子。他借着月光扫了两个人一眼，“舞会享受得不错？”  
听得出是玩笑话，跑累并心怀急切的Newt他们并不打算附和回去。  
“谢谢你愿意帮助我们，Minho。”  
Minho一屁股坐回船上，并且开始划桨。船头的油灯晃着，让他脸上的表情显得很狡猾。“别急着谢我，你也知道我们是做了交易的。做了交易，我会就完成，而你们也是。”  
那天Newt跑出家见了Teresa后，他又跑去了港口向Minho提出交易。那就是Minho帮他们私奔，带他上船，送去其他国家。而代价便是他和Thomas在船上的日子里都将作为船员听Minho命令干活。  
“我不能让你们白吃白住，每个人上船都有自己的工作和地方。”Minho是多年海上老手，即使划着船，但听不出一点吃力。“这工作不容易。但为了你们的未来，可要做好心理准备，我的少爷。”  
“无需担心，”Newt坚定的点点头。  
Minho 好笑的哼了哼，随即这位东方人扫向了Thomas，“似乎这是我们第一次正是说话？我是因为支持爱才帮助你们的，不用谢我。相比感谢，我更愿意期待你们明日的表现。”Thomas点点头，Minho吹了个口哨，“做生意都不容易。在此之前，我先祈求你们不要晕船好了。”

他们顺着船员洒下的绳梯上了巨大的货船，同时也瞥见港口原处的火光。他能听到吵闹声，人们试图寻找他们，却寻不见踪影。  
可想想看，即使有人注意海上的船，一时半会也不会跟来。而现在船已经起航，Minho特意为他们夜间起航。  
想到这些，Newt明日只能靠行动报答对方。他清楚船上的活都是他没见过也没经历过的，而以后在其他国家生活，语言更是困难，但他会和Thomas一起熬过来。  
“行了，晚点我就带你们去看你们的房间。别期待太大，这里可没有大床，”Minho从后方拍了拍两人肩头，随即走去船头。“趁现在欣赏一下夜晚的大海，景色不可多得。”  
船员们各就各位，谁都不再多把注意力聚集在这两人身上。霎时间，只有他们两个人并排站着，凝视着海上的月亮。  
“没能把Isaac带来是我唯一的遗憾。”Newt喃喃的道出心声，他的爱马还在家里。未能让马儿和他一同离去，这使得Newt心中残留伤感。  
“它会找到一个新主人，”Thomas的手顺着栏杆滑动，最终覆盖在了Newt发凉的手背上。 Thomas同他一起把目光抛向水面上涟漪的月光，“它会想你的。”  
“就叫Isaac了。”  
“什么？”  
“我们逃亡必须改名字，不是吗？”Newt回头与Thomas侧目相望。刚才的哀伤随着风留在海上，现在他抛弃了贵族的气质，顽皮的眨眨眼，“虽然我更愿意叫你Tommy，可是我们必须告诉别人其他名字。而我就决定让我的新名字叫Isaac。”  
Thomas好笑出声，但却认同的点点头，“很遗憾，我也喜欢你叫我Tommy。”深深吸了口海面上的腥咸海风，冷冽的空气使得他们从兴奋中冷却，“我叫Stephen。这是我祖父名字，他曾经是我最后的家人，可惜我在最后来不及去看他。”  
Newt将他们的手上下换了个位置，并在Thomas的手背上拍了拍作为安慰，“Stephen，这是一个好名字。”

…

“嘿，你知道吗，Newt？”  
“什么？”  
“想到以后你会叫我Stephen，而不是Tommy，我就有些寂寞。现在就有些寂寞。”  
“我想我也是。怎么？你难道还要将它可在石头上，做成项链挂在脖子上吗？”  
“不，我只是希望你现在多叫叫看。把我们将来会失去呼唤这个称呼的时间都先补回来。”  
“你真搞笑，Tommy。”  
“再叫一遍？”  
“Tommy。”  
“多叫叫，说不定明日我们就要和它说再见了。”  
“你有时候就和傻子一样，Tommy…Tommy，Tommy，Tommy——”

海风掺入的吻，是咸的。


End file.
